Bajo la lluvia
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Descubrir los sentimientos que uno tiene es bastante complicado y, una vez que quieres confesarlos, puedes verte interrumpido una y otra vez. ¿Podrá TK vencer al destino que parece dispuesto a no dejarle declararse? A veces, si la vida no regala las oportunidades debemos buscarlas nosotros mismos.
1. Chapter 1

.

**.·~ Bajo la lluvia ~·.**

.

Estaba frustrado. Sí, muy frustrado. Mi hermano se reía de mí _y lo sabía_, aunque no entendía la gracia. Sora y Mimi sonreían también y me miraban de forma extraña. Me di cuenta de que también miraban a Kari y me volví hacia ella. Tenía el mismo gesto de incomprensión que tenía yo. Cruzamos una mirada y nos encogimos de hombros, los mayores estaban cogiendo la costumbre de reírse de pronto de algún chiste que nosotros nunca pillábamos.

-No pongas esa cara, no es para tanto -dijo Matt.

-Es que no entiendo de qué te ríes de repente pero sospecho que es de mí.

-Tonterías -repuso solamente él.

Suspiré y puse los ojos en blanco. Me volví hacia Kari y volví a ofrecerle el último trozo del pastel que había hecho mi madre. Entonces me di cuenta de que Tai me miraba bastante mal. Fruncí el ceño sin comprender nada, debería gustarle que tratase bien a su hermana, ¿no?

Sora eligió ese momento para señalar emocionada a la televisión por un partido que acababa de empezar. En realidad creo que lo hizo para distraer al mayor de los Yagami. Funcionó muy bien y al instante la atención de todos se dirigió a la televisión. Nos habíamos reunido en mi casa para ver un partido de fútbol que al parecer era muy importante (a mí me gusta más el baloncesto así que no presté mucha atención a la pantalla). No entendía por qué estaba allí Mimi aunque sospechaba la razón. La que me había dejado algo descolocado era Kari porque a ella tampoco le gustaba el fútbol.

-TK, ¿quieres que te enseñe las fotos que hice ayer? -me preguntó mi mejor amiga sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Yo asentí con la cabeza sonriendo. El día anterior habíamos hecho todos los niños elegidos una excursión al campo, para aprovechar antes de que el frío de octubre entrase. Las fotografías eran muy buenas y sonreí algo sonrojado al ver que había varias que me había sacado sin que me diera cuenta.

-Esta es muy bonita -dije sin pensar al ver una de nosotros dos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza con bastante entusiasmo y siguió pasando las fotos. Pero, sin darme cuenta, me quedé observándola de reojo en vez de prestar atención. _¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarla?_ El sonido de las llaves en la cerradura me devolvió a la realidad. Al levantar la cabeza vi que mi hermano me sonreía de forma burlona e intercambiaba una mirada cómplice con Mimi. Fruncí el ceño pero mi madre entró en el salón en ese momento y me distraje saludándola.

Cuando acabó el partido todos se fueron a sus casas porque era bastante tarde y al día siguiente teníamos clase. Los mayores se graduaban ese mismo año y pasaban a la Universidad, todos nos empezábamos a preparar mentalmente porque sabíamos que nos veríamos menos. Esa noche antes de dormir no supe por qué pero lo último que vino a mi mente fue la foto en la que salíamos Kari y yo.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté de muy buen humor. Mi madre me preguntó el resultado del partido de fútbol y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que no me había enterado siquiera, había estado demasiado distraído charlando con Kari.

-¡Buenos días! -me saludaron Yolei y Cody cuando me los encontré en el ascensor.

-Hola -les devolví el saludo sonriendo.

Fuimos charlando hasta que llegué a mi clase y ellos se fueron a las suyas. Saludé a Ken y a Davis, que estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre el partido de la noche anterior (todo el mundo con lo mismo y yo ni me acordaba de cómo había acabado). Me senté en mi mesa y miré extrañado a la que estaba a mi lado porque no estaba ocupada. _¿Dónde estaba Kari? _Ella siempre llegaba antes que yo.

Cuando sonó el timbre quedó claro que mi amiga no iba a aparecer por clase hoy. Me pasé las primeras tres horas enfrascado en mis pensamientos, bastante preocupado. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Era muy responsable y nunca faltaría sin una buena razón.

-TK... -me llamó Ken en un susurro.

Me di cuenta entonces de que el profesor me había preguntado algo. Me disculpé por no haberle escuchado y traté de concentrarme el resto de la clase aunque con pocos resultados. Cuando por fin llegó el descanso fui corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Venga! -apremié a Davis y Ken para que fueran más rápido.

Ellos me miraron extrañados por mi comportamiento y me siguieron por los pasillos, caminando con una lentitud que me exasperaba por momentos. ¿Lo hacían aposta o qué? Normalmente me daría igual llegar pronto al patio pero ese día no. Quería encontrar a Tai y preguntarle por mi mejor amiga. Entonces me extrañé un poco por mi actitud. Siempre había sido muy protector con Kari pero aquello parecía un poco_ exagerado_.

-Oye, ¿dónde está Kari? -me preguntó Davis.

-No lo sé, por eso quiero que os deis prisa, para preguntárselo a Tai -contesté un poco de malas maneras.

Me pareció raro que mi amigo no me replicara algo por mi tono, tal vez él también se había preocupado. Aunque me dio la sensación de que me miraba con algo de pena. Qué extraño.

-Vaya, es raro que tú no lo sepas -dijo Ken.

Me encogí de hombros. En realidad era cierto, normalmente Kari me avisaba si iba a faltar. Tal vez era eso lo que me tenía más preocupado. Aunque sonaba un poco a escusa porque ni siquiera se me había ocurrido hasta ese momento, lo único que había pensado era en mi preocupación por desconocer su paradero. Dejé de darle vueltas al asunto y en cuanto llegamos al patio busqué a Tai. Estaba jugando al fútbol y me dio la sensación de que pagaba algún tipo de frustración con el balón por la fuerza con la que lo golpeó.

-¡Tai! -lo llamé.

Él se acercó a mí en cuanto me vio y acertó en lo que le iba a decir. Sin esperar a que le preguntase nada, ni sin saludarme, comenzó a explicármelo.

-Está enferma. Ha pasado muy mala noche, de pronto le subió mucho la fiebre. Supongo que en realidad cuando estábamos en tu casa ya se encontraba mal pero no quería molestar. Ya sabes cómo es.

Me sentí fatal por no haberme dado cuenta y entonces recordé que sus mejillas estaban algo más sonrojadas de lo normal, había creído que tenía calor y ahora estaba claro que le estaba subiendo la fiebre. Recordé con dolorosa claridad cuando se puso enferma en el Digimundo y todo lo que me contó Tai sobre las gripes tan fuertes que siempre había sufrido. No acerté a contestar nada, solo me mordí el labio con impotencia y cuando me quise dar cuenta todos mis amigos estaban pendientes de la conversación. Tai me puso una mano en el hombro con gesto amable.

-Tranquilo, estará bien, se ha tomado la medicina y solo necesita descansar.

-Claro, claro -susurré.

Sí que debía de tener mala cara para que el mayor de los Yagami me hablase de esa forma. Me di cuenta de mis demás amigos me miraban con el mismo gesto que él y fruncí el ceño. Pasamos el resto del descanso hablando de cosas triviales. Davis desapareció un rato y volvió después con una gran sonrisa, supuse que se debía a alguna nueva "amiguita" con la que había pasado el rato. Ken y Yolei estuvieron más acaramelados de lo normal, ahora que nos habían contado que llevaban juntos un mes ya podían mostrar abiertamente su cariño. Por alguna razón sentía una punzada de envidia. Pero no comprendía por qué.

El resto de la mañana lo pasé igual de ensimismado, al final de la clase mi tutor me pidió que me quedase para charlar conmigo. Yo me dividí entre la frustración, porque_ quería ir a ver a Kari_, y el miedo por una reprimenda.

-Takaishi, has estado toda la mañana distraído por lo que me han comentado tus profesores. ¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Necesitas hablar sobre algo? -me preguntó con amabilidad.

Vaya, ¿tanta mala pinta tenía que todo el mundo me trataba tan bien hoy? Debía de dar mucha pena. ¿Por qué seguía así si sabía que Kari tenía un simple resfriado? Me dije a mí mismo que se debía a que siempre la había protegido y me frustraba no poder hacer nada en este caso, aunque creo que ni yo mismo me lo creí.

-No... -respondí sin mucha convicción-. No pasa nada, es solo que he pasado mala noche.

-Bueno, espero que haya sido algo puntual, siempre has sido un chico muy aplicado -me dijo mi profesor.

Yo le prometí concentrarme más y después salí a paso rápido del colegio. Llegué a casa de los Yagami resoplando por la carrera que me había dado, no sabía en qué momento me había puesto casi a correr pero no tardé nada en llegar. Cuando iba a llamar al timbre abrió la puerta señora Yagami.

-Oh, TK, qué sorpresa. Me alegro de verte.

-Lo mismo digo. ¿Está Kari?

-Claro, pasa al salón, yo voy un momento a comprar unas cosas y en seguida vuelvo -me dijo sonriendo de manera algo enigmática, como disfrutando de una broma privada que me había perdido.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me apresuré a entrar. Tenía el corazón encogido aunque no sabía la razón. Entonces la vi echada en el sofá, muy despeinada y tapada con una manta. Sonreía por algo que estaba viendo en la televisión y yo sentí un alivio inmenso recorrerme todo el cuerpo. _Estaba bien_. Suspiré por fin tranquilo y eso alertó a mi mejor amiga.

-¡TK! -me miró horrorizada y se cubrió la cabeza con la manta-. ¡Tengo pelos de loca y estoy en pijama!

Me eché a reír y me acerqué a ella. Forcejeamos un poco pero conseguí quitarle la manta de la cabeza. Sonreí con ganas al encontrarme con esos ojos cobrizos que me miraban con vergüenza.

-Estás tan adorable como siempre, tonta -le susurré sin darme cuenta.

Un rubor llegó a sus mejillas y sentí que las mías se contagiaron al pensar en lo que había dicho. Pero no me paré mucho a reflexionar en ello porque entonces recordé que estaba enferma. Puse mi mano en su frente y la sentí ardiendo.

-¡Kari! ¡Tienes mucha fiebre! -le dije casi como si la regañara.

Fui a la cocina sin escuchar sus protestas y cogí un trapo, lo mojé un poco en agua fría y volví para ponérselo en la frente.

-Gracias -me susurró ella-. De todas formas ya se me ha pasado la fiebre.

-No mientas, estás ardiendo -repliqué-. Por cierto, ayer deberías haberme avisado cuando te empezaste a encontrar mal.

-No era para tanto... Además de que no tenía ganas de irme, ni tampoco quería estropear el plan a mi hermano.

-Te hubiera traído yo a tu casa o, al menos, te hubiera dado alguna medicina.

Kari sonrió por mi preocupación y me acarició la mejilla. Noté que mi piel ardía allí donde era rozada por la suya aunque no entendía la razón. Era una sensación _tan agradable_... Entonces se escuchó la puerta cerrarse y un sudoroso Tai hizo su aparición, supongo que había estado jugando al fútbol. Pensé que se enfadaría al encontrarnos en esa situación pero me miró casi con agradecimiento.

-Tienes mejor aspecto -le dijo a su hermana sonriendo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza devolviéndole la sonrisa. Poco después llegó su madre y me insistió para que me quedase pero yo tenía que irme, no había avisado a mi madre y estaría preocupada, además de que quería darme una ducha. No obstante, me costó mucho dejar a Kari allí, viéndola tan frágil, tan vulnerable... Pero reuní toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía y me despedí de ella. Tai me acompañó a la puerta.

-Gracias -me dijo de pronto.

-¿Por qué? -pregunté extrañado.

-Por venir, sé que a ella le ha animado mucho.

Yo sonreí ante esa afirmación sin saber por qué me alegraba tanto que me dijese eso. Entonces volví a recordar que no la iba a ver el resto del día y la congoja me invadió. Me quedé un poco más tranquilo porque sabía que su hermano estaría pendiente de ella.

-Cuida de ella, por favor -pedí mientras me daba la vuelta.

Me pareció ver una extraña sonrisa en el rostro de mi amigo, entre de resignación y de alegría. Cuando llegué a mi casa me esperaba una pequeña reprimenda por no haber avisado de que no iba a volver a casa nada más salir de la escuela.

-... deberías haberme avisado, me tenías preocupada -me recriminó mi madre.

-Lo siento, es que Kari ha faltado hoy a clase. Tai me dijo que estaba enferma y he ido a verla, no me he acordado de avisarte.

El gesto de mi madre se dulcificó muchísimo y me dio unas palmadas en el hombro. Después me preguntó cómo estaba Kari y yo le conté lo que sabía. Me pasé el resto de la tarde haciendo algunos deberes y escribiendo algunas cosas, era la nueva pasión que había descubierto y la verdad es que me encantaba. Poco antes de cenar la inquietud volvió a invadirme y, casi sin darme cuenta, marqué el número de la casa de los Yagami.

-¿Diga? -contestó Tai.

-Hola, soy TK...

No me dejó continuar porque ya sabía lo que yo quería. Escuché que se dirigía al salón y le decía a su hermana que era para ella, aunque no le dijo que era yo.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, solo quería saber cómo estabas.

-¡Oh! Hola, TK -me saludó ella con entusiasmo-. Estoy muy bien, ya te dije este tarde que la fiebre se me había pasado. Seguramente mañana pueda ir a clase.

-No lo hagas, deberías descansar más -repliqué preocupado.

-Eso dice mi hermano, depende de cómo me levante iré o no -dijo Kari en tono conciliador.

No me engañaba, yo sabía que iba a venir a clase porque no se iba a permitir faltar dos días seguidos. Sonreí para mí mismo al darme cuenta de lo bien que la conocía y, sobretodo, por su siguiente comentario.

-Vale, ya sé qué tú no te vas a creer eso así que nos vemos mañana.

-Te conozco demasiado como para que cuele.

-Pues mi hermano ha quedado muy convencido -replicó ella riendo.

-Eso es porque juegas sucio -rebatí-. Le sonríes y le miras tan inocentemente que no puede atreverse a no confiar en ti.

-Entonces, ¿tú no confías en mí? -me siguió Kari el juego.

-Claro que sí, más que en nadie en el mundo, pero eso no significa que no distinga cuando intentas no preocupar a los demás.

Continuamos un rato charlando entre risas y por fin tuve la fuerza de voluntad de colgar el teléfono. Aún continuaba con una sonrisa en los labios cuando miré a mi derecha y sorprendí a mi madre y Matt mirándome. Mi hermano me dedicó una sonrisa burlona, lo que hizo que yo pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a cenar con vosotros, ya te lo he avisado hoy pero como estabas en las nubes ni te has enterado -me respondió él provocando una risa de mi madre.

-Perdona, es que estaba preocupado... quiero decir, que estaba ensimismado hoy.

-Ya, ya -me dijo levantando las cejas.

Comenzaba a cansarme su actitud así que cuando pasé a su lado le di un ligero empujón, para que supiera que estaba molesto con él. No supe por qué pero eso solo hizo que se riesen más de mí. Fui a ponerme el pijama aún molesto por la actitud de Matt pero no me duró mucho. Acabé sonriendo yo solo al recordar a Kari completamente despeinada y sonriendo. Me moría de ganas de verla al día siguiente.

.

* * *

_**Me he dado cuenta de que me es más sencillo escribir desde el punto de vista de TK que del de Kari, aunque no sé la razón. Esta historia surgió de una pequeña escena que se me ocurrió pero se ha alargado bastante. Creo que serán cinco capítulos a no ser que se me ocurra algo más. **_

_**Sin más que añadir, espero que os haya gustado.**_


	2. Chapter 2

.

**.·~ Bajo la lluvia ~·.**

.

-Buenos días -me saludó Kari con una gran sonrisa.

Yo la miré con los ojos entrecerrados, fingiendo enfado, y le puse la mano en la frente. No hice caso, _o no quise hacerlo_, de las miradas de nuestros compañeros. De todas formas supe que ambos nos habíamos sonrojado un poco. ¿Por qué nos pasaba tanto últimamente?

-Parece que es cierto que no tienes fiebre -dije sonriendo.

-No soy una mentirosa, bobo.

Me sacó la lengua como una niña pequeña y no pude evitar reír. Entonces llegaron nuestros amigos, los saludamos y Davis comenzó a contarme detalladamente lo bien que besaba su nuevo ligue. Intenté no poner mucho los ojos en blanco. No aprobaba su forma de ver las relaciones, yo soy más tradicional y pienso que los besos se deben dar con sentimiento, cuando se quiere a alguien. Ken parecía compartir mi opinión, pero claro él ya tenía novia y no se veía obligado a soportar las burlas por no haber besado nunca a nadie.

De pronto me di cuenta de que Kari no estaba a mi lado y la busqué con la mirada. La encontré al fondo de la clase charlando con un compañero nuestro. Él se apoyaba en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos y se acercaba a ella de vez en cuando. Por alguna razón me hirvió la sangre.

-TK, ¿qué miras? -me preguntó Davis al ver que había dejado de prestar atención.

Las sonrisas que solía echarme últimamente todo el mundo aparecieron en sus caras al ver lo que había hecho que me enfadase pero me dio exactamente igual. Estaba demasiado concentrado en fulminar con la mirada al chico.

-Relájate, ella no parece muy cómoda con él -me trató de tranquilizar Ken.

Tenía razón, Kari se alejaba cada vez que Tsutomu, el chico al que tenía muchas ganas de pegar un puñetazo, se acercaba a ella. Me levanté sin pensar en lo que hacía y caminé hasta donde estaban. Mi amiga me miró con alivio aunque se sorprendió de la expresión que había en mi rostro. Miré con rabia a Tsutomu dispuesto a encararlo hasta que Davis llegó a mi lado.

-Tío, se me ha olvidado hacer los deberes de inglés, déjamelos anda -me pidió.

Supe que era mentira y lo miré con confusión. Entonces me di cuenta de que bastante gente nos estaba mirando. Ken se había puesto detrás de mí, supuse que para sujetarme si era necesario. Eran unos exagerados, tampoco iba a hacerle nada... _creo_.

-Eres un vago, ven que te los dejo -dije jovial, tratando de calmar la tensión que se había formado.

No obstante, Tsutomu pareció captar el mensaje que le había dado solo con lo mal que lo miré, porque se alejó bastante rápido de nosotros. Me pareció ver que Kari sonreía aunque no entendí la razón. Cuando llegó la profesora y empezó la lección comencé a reflexionar. ¿Por qué estaba tan sumamente enfadado? No era la primera vez que otros chicos se acercaban a mi amiga. De hecho, cuando conocí a Davis él la seguía a todos lados y nunca me importó demasiado. Tal vez se debía a que sabía que ella no le haría caso.

Un momento. Entonces, ¿si ella hiciera caso a algún chico a mí me molestaría? Me la imaginé sonriendo de la mano de un tipo cualquiera y cerré con fuerza los puños. No quería ni imaginármela besando a alguno. _Me dolía demasiado_.

-¿Cuál es la respuesta, Takaishi? -preguntó mi profesora de matemáticas.

Yo la miré tratando de encontrar en mi mente algo que me dijese las anteriores palabras de la profesora. No había escuchado la pregunta. Abrí la boca algo indeciso, ya el día anterior me habían llamado la atención y me iba a ganar al final un castigo.

-Cuarenta y cuatro -me susurró Kari tapándose la boca con las manos.

-Cu... ¿cuarenta y cuatro? -pregunté más que afirmé.

La profesora asintió con la cabeza, satisfecha. Al parecer decidió que yo no estaba tan distraído como creía ella. Suspiré aliviado. Nos dejó el final de la clase para que hiciéramos deberes y así no tuviéramos tanta tarea esa tarde. A Kari se le cayó la goma y cuando se levantó a recogerla aproveché para escribir en una esquina de su cuaderno: "_Gracias, como siempre me has salvado_".

Seguí haciendo mis ejercicios y vi de reojo que a ella se le iluminó el rostro con una deslumbrante sonrisa cuando leyó lo que le había escrito. Rompió un trozo de la última página de su libreta y escribió algo que no llegué a poder ver. Por fin llegó el cambio de clase y me di la vuelta para comentar con Ken el último capítulo de una serie que nos gustaba mucho. Cuando empezó la siguiente clase saqué el libro de inglés y lo abrí por la página por la que íbamos. Me sorprendí al ver un papel doblado por la mitad y lo abrí debajo de la mesa, mientras vigilaba que nadie se diese cuenta.

"_Tú eres quien me ha protegido siempre de todo y por eso me tendrás a tu lado para lo que sea_". Reconocí la letra de mi mejor amiga y comprendí que eso era lo que había escrito que yo no había podido leer. Guardé la nota en mi bolsillo sin poder evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Ella me miró de reojo y me sonrió. Yo noté que toda mi frustración se había esfumado. Pero volví a la reflexión que había sido interrumpida antes. ¿Por qué me dolía tanto que alguien se acercara a ella?

Seguía dándole vueltas a eso cuando nos reunimos todos los antiguos niños elegidos en el patio para comer. Ese día hacía mucho sol y se estaba bien, así que nos sentamos en el césped. Mastiqué mi bocadillo mientras seguía pensando. Últimamente no hacia otra cosa que reflexionar mucho. Cuando acabé hice una bola del papel de aluminio y lo encesté en una papelera que estaba bastante lejos. Kari, que estaba sentada en frente de mí charlando con las chicas sobre una película romántica que todas querían ver, me sonrió por mi hazaña.

Sentí que se me hinchaba el pecho por el orgullo de su reconocimiento y sonreí también. En ese momento me fijé en el brillo de sus ojos al sol, refulgían aún más bellos que de costumbre y me perdí en ese mar cobrizo olvidando que estaba rodeado de mis amigos. Porque en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta. Cuando entendí las sonrisas de todos, las burlas de mi hermano y las miradas cómplices que intercambiaban algunos. Cuando comprendí por qué me molestaba que un chico coquetease con Kari, por qué me preocupaba tanto por ella y por qué era la única que podía hacerme sonreír en cualquier momento.

Me di cuenta, al ver ese brillo en sus ojos y al descubrirme adorándola tanto, de que estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga. Tal vez siempre lo había estado pero había sido demasiado niño como para poder ponerle nombre a mis sentimientos. Pero ahora lo entendía. Yo quería a Kari.

-¿TK? ¿No vas a clase? -escuché la voz lejana de Cody.

Lo miré sin verlo, aún impresionado por lo que acababa de descubrir y sintiéndome estúpido por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Vi que los demás se iban ya, al parecer el timbre había sonado pero yo ni siquiera lo había oído. Llegué como un robot hasta mi sitio y continué sin ser consciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

-¿Estás bien? -me preguntó Kari preocupada.

Volví a la realidad y la miré fijamente. _Estoy bien siempre que tú estás a mi lado_. Uf, no podía decirle eso. Me pasé la mano por el pelo y sonreí nerviosamente.

-Sí, tranquila, solo tengo sueño.

Frunció el ceño y vi algo en sus ojos que me dio pavor. Dolor. Le había dolido mi respuesta porque sabía que no era cierto, me conocía demasiado bien. Inmediatamente me sentí peor que en toda mi vida y solo pensé en hacerla sentir mejor. Me acerqué a ella y le acaricié la mejilla, haciendo que un adorable rubor apareciese en su cara.

-De verdad que estoy bien -insistí sonriéndole con cariño.

Mi amiga asintió con la cabeza, pareciendo conforme por fin, y atendió a lo que el profesor decía. Yo ni siquiera lo había visto entrar. Vi de reojo que Davis y Ken nos miraban atentos, como esperando a que algo más pasase. Al parecer todos sabían de mis sentimientos por Kari menos yo. Qué ciego había estado. Y... ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

Necesitaba consejo de alguien. Barajé las posibilidades que tenía y descarté a algunos. Con las chicas me daba vergüenza hablarlo así que aparté de mi cabeza esa opción. Tai sabía lo que era estar enamorado, lo había demostrado cuando se declaró hacía un año a Sora con un ramo de flores delante de todo el colegio, pero no podía hablar con él porque seguramente me daría una paliza. Cody era demasiado pequeño, Davis tenía ese pensamiento extraño de mejor tener ligues que amor y Ken se lo contaría a Yolei. Así que la mejor opción era mi hermano.

En realidad era una buena idea, porque él había vivido lo que era estar con una amiga y luego dejar su relación. Sora y Matt estuvieron un tiempo juntos pero acabaron cortando, al parecer no sentían el uno por el otro lo que era necesario para salir juntos. Aún así seguían siendo buenos amigos y mi hermano se había alegrado muchísimo cuando Tai se lanzó por fin para conquistar a Sora. No le fue muy complicado, al fin y al cabo todos supimos siempre que ellos eran algo más que amigos.

Casi no me di cuenta de cuando acabaron las clases. Acompañé a Kari a la pista de fútbol donde sabíamos que encontraríamos a su hermano y me despedí de ellos cuando vi a Matt a lo lejos. Tuve la sensación de que interrumpía algo cuando llegué junto a él porque estaba charlando con Mimi y ambos se pusieron colorados. La chica se despidió de nosotros y después casi supliqué a mi hermano para que me invitase a su casa. Cuando llegamos papá no estaba así que me sentí libre de hablar abiertamente con él.

-Estoy enamorado de Kari -dije sin pensármelo mucho, no quería andarme con rodeos.

-No me digas -replicó Matt riéndose-. Todos lo sabemos.

-Pues yo me he dado cuenta hoy.

-Porque eres muy tonto.

Le miré con disgusto y él me dio unas palmadas en la espalda, tratando de que no me enfadase. Nos sentamos en la mesa a comer algo y me pidió que le explicase cómo me había percatado de mis sentimientos por mi amiga. Después de contárselo, estuvo un rato en silencio antes de aconsejarme.

-Mira, yo siempre he creído que estáis hechos para estar juntos. Bueno, yo y todos, incluso el tonto sobre protector de Tai. Creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes porque sino otro se te adelantará.

-No quiero perder su amistad, no lo soportaría -confesé angustiado.

-No la perderás. Incluso aunque no te corresponda ella seguirá siendo tu amiga, sabes que nunca te abandonaría.

Sus palabras hicieron que en mi mente apareciese la nota que Kari me había escrito esa misma mañana. La saqué y volví a leerla. Después sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, convencido de lo que iba a hacer.

-Tienes razón, no puedo guardarme esto. Se lo diré en cuanto tenga una buena oportunidad. Y, por favor, no le cuentes esto a nadie -le pedí.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, como ofendido por que insinuase que sería capaz de decirle algo a alguien, y me prometió guardar el secreto. No era que me diese vergüenza, en realidad no tenía de que avergonzarme porque eran unos sentimientos muy bonitos y me daba igual lo que todos pensasen. Pero no quería que se corriese la voz y llegase a oídos de ella. Quería a mis amigos, pero no podían guardar un secreto.

**~~.~~**

Pasaron unos días y aún no me había armado de valor. No era solo por el miedo a su reacción, sino porque cada vez que quería decirle algo éramos interrumpidos. Un sábado por la noche vinieron los elegidos de la segunda generación a mi casa a cenar, íbamos a ver una película aunque en realidad era una escusa para estar juntos.

Fui a la cocina para hacer la cena y Kari me siguió, diciendo que iba a ayudarme. Los otros cuatro no se ofrecieron y sospeché que la razón era para dejarnos a solas, menos Davis que simplemente siempre ha sido un vago. Cogí algo de pescado y comencé a rebozarlo en harina.

-Pero dime qué hago yo -se quejó mi amiga porque no le dejaba hacer nada.

Yo me reí y le saqué la lengua. Al final empezó a sacar la vajilla para poner la mesa. Entonces se escuchó el teléfono.

-¡TK, tu hermano quiere hablar contigo! -gritó Cody desde el salón.

Yo me miré las manos resoplando, estaba pringado entero. Kari fue al salón, cogió el teléfono y me lo puso en la oreja. Gesticulé un "gracias" y la sonreí mientras aguantaba el móvil para que yo pudiera seguir cocinando.

-Dime.

-Hola, quería preguntarte si ya lo has hecho -dijo mi hermano.

Suspiré. Qué pesado era, todos los días me llamaba para preguntarme lo mismo. Sentí que Kari apoyó su cabeza en mi espalda y respiraba profundamente, como aspirando mi aroma. Enrojecí muchísimo y agradecí que no pudiera verme.

-Matt, estoy ocupado ahora mismo.

-Ah, ¿estás con ella?

-Sí.

-Uy, te dejo, venga ánimo, hazlo de una vez.

Entonces colgó. Yo dudé, porque no quería que Kari dejase esa posición, pero debía estar cansándosele el brazo así que le avisé de que ya había acabado. Con lentitud se separó de mí y llevó el teléfono al salón. Cuando volvió me dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que me derritiera, como todas las que me regalaba, y se puso a mi lado.

-Venga, ya has harinado suficiente tú, ahora me toca a mí.

-No digas tonterías -repliqué divertido.

-No hagas que tenga que obligarte -me amenazó mirándome desafiante.

-Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas -dije riéndome con ganas.

De pronto comenzó a empujarme para poder coger ella el pescado. No cedí y le di un pequeño empujón para que se apartase pero ella no se detuvo ahí. Empezó a hacerme cosquillas y eso eran trampas. Entre risas le supliqué que parase aunque no conseguí nada. Hasta que se me ocurrió pasarle el dedo por la nariz. La dejé llena de harina y no pude evitar reírme de nuevo. Ella abrió la boca por el asombro y la indignación y metió la mano en la harina. Así fue como acabó toda mi mejilla totalmente manchada.

Empezó una pelea en toda regla, le manché la cara entera y su camiseta acabó también llena de harina. No quería ni ver cómo estaba yo, aunque me daba exactamente igual porque lo estaba pasando genial. Sobretodo al ver que ella reía a carcajadas. Pero de repente se quedó estática mirando la puerta. Me giré y vi a nuestros amigos mirándonos con sonrisas maliciosas. Yolei tenía la cámara de Kari en las manos, seguramente había hecho bastantes fotos y ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta.

Nos miramos el uno al otro y nos reímos de nuestras pintas sin poder evitarlo. Terminamos con el pescado y dejamos a Ken y a Cody acabar de preparar la cena.

-Ven, te dejaré una camiseta porque no te puedes quedar así -le dije sonriendo.

-Vale, gracias.

Fuimos a mi habitación, agradecí que me hubiera dado por ordenarla esa mañana porque antes la tenía hecha una leonera. Rebusqué en un cajón y al final saqué una camiseta para ella y otra para mí. Le iba a quedar grande pero, no sabía por qué, me encantaba que fuera a llevar algo mío. Se la tendí sin poder apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

-Deberíamos repetir una pelea así, ha sido muy divertido -me dijo riendo.

-Cuando quieras, mi casa está abierta para ti siempre.

Se acercó a mí para coger la prenda y su proximidad me abrumó. _Era preciosa_. Incluso llena de harina era más bella que cualquier otra. Quería decírselo, quería que supiera lo mucho que la quería, cómo adoraba cada gesto suyo y la devoción que tenía por cada una de sus sonrisas. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero entonces Davis entró en mi cuarto.

-¿Dónde están los cuchillos? -me preguntó sin percatarse de lo que había interrumpido.

-¿Estás ayudando? ¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunté yo a su vez.

Escuché la risa de Yolei desde el salón, debía de haberme oído. Davis se marchó ofendido y yo lo seguí a la cocina para enseñarle dónde guardábamos los cubiertos. Dejé que Kari entrase primero al baño para lavarse y cambiarse, y luego fui yo. Mientras cenábamos y veíamos la película no podía dejar de pensar que había desaprovechado una oportunidad perfecta.

Cuando el lunes Kari me trajo a clase mi camiseta, lavada y planchada, recibimos algunas miradas confusas de nuestros compañeros. La verdad es que sonaba extraño que ella hubiese usado mi ropa. De alguna manera era como... algo muy personal. Y me encantaba que formásemos juntos parte de ello.

.

* * *

**N/A: Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, pronto subiré el siguiente porque ya lo tengo todo pensado. Al final van a ser siete capítulos.**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura :)**


	3. Chapter 3

.

**.·~ Bajo la lluvia ~·.**

.

Ese viernes teníamos un examen bastante importante de historia, yo no lo llevaba muy bien, este enamoramiento mío estaba haciendo que me costase _muchísimo_ concentrarme en cualquier cosa. Cuando intentaba estudiar me venía la inspiración y escribía, sobretodo, cosas dedicadas a ella: cartas, poemas, pequeñas historias de las que éramos protagonistas... Así que el miércoles cuando Kari me invitó a su casa a estudiar me pareció una idea genial. No podría distraerme escribiendo porque no lo haría delante de ella, aunque en realidad sabía que no estaría muy pendiente a nada que no fuera mi amiga.

Cuando llegué a casa de los Yagami, Tai me abrió la puerta mirándome algo mal, supuse que volviendo a los celos de hermano mayor. Traté de ser agradable con él sin demasiados resultados, ya que seguía enfurruñado conmigo. Entonces llegó Sora, como caída del cielo, y se llevó a su novio distrayéndole con algún que otro beso. Cuando se marchaba vi que me guiñaba un ojo. Me puse colorado, aunque agradecí que hubiera conseguido dejarme a solas con Kari.

Ella me esperaba en la mesa del comedor poniendo ya sus cosas en orden para estudiar. La observé unos instantes en silencio, admirando su pelo que sabía que era muy suave y sus largas pestañas, hasta que me descubrió. Nos sentamos y empezamos a estudiar pero yo me distraje por completo. No podía dejar de mirarla constantemente, recordando cada momento que habíamos compartido. Al final ella levantó la cabeza y me miró interrogante.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, es solo que estaba recordando.

-¿El qué recordabas? -preguntó curiosa.

-Todo y nada en particular -expliqué-. Recordaba cuando te conocí, lo que vivimos en nuestra primera aventura, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar y lo que vivimos en la segunda aventura al mundo digital. Sobretodo, pensaba en el día que desapareciste. Nunca llegué a pedirte perdón por lo que te dije, por decirte que dejases de depender de Tai...*****

-No tienes que disculparte, me hiciste reflexionar y madurar.

-Pero quiero que lo entiendas, en realidad estaba frustrado porque de alguna forma presentía que estabas en peligro. Y quería que supieras que yo iba a protegerte de lo que hiciera falta.

Kari me miró en silencio durante unos instantes. Después se levantó y se acercó a mí con lentitud. Me abrazó con fuerza y yo la estreché contra mí sintiéndome más feliz que nunca. No podía pedir nada más que tenerla entre mis brazos _por siempre_.

-Gracias -me susurró.

-Gracias a ti -murmuré con fervor-. Hay algo que tengo que decirte...

Unas voces en el rellano nos avisaron de que venía alguien. Nos separamos rápidamente y ella volvió a sentarse. Cuando el señor y la señora Yagami entraron nos vieron estudiando inocentemente, aunque pude apreciar unas sonrisas traviesas en ellos. Vaya, parecía que hasta los padres de Kari sabían que sentía algo por ella. Suspiré. Otra vez me habían interrumpido y el momento era totalmente perfecto. Pasamos el resto de la tarde estudiando bastante, me vino muy bien que me explicase algunas cosas y ya me sentía menos inseguro respecto al examen.

**~~.~~**

A los dos nos salió bastante bien el examen así que estaba de buen humor el viernes. Como siempre, fuimos a buscar a Tai pero ese día su hermano iba a jugar un partido con algunos amigos suyos.

-No te preocupes, yo la acompaño a casa -me ofrecí al ver que Tai no quería dejarla sola.

Él asintió con la cabeza y me lo agradeció. Me desconcertaba bastante porque a veces parecía contento de verme junto a Kari y otras veces parecía tener ganas de matarme. Supongo que simplemente era un sobre protector incurable. Cuando salíamos del reciento escolar vimos en un rincón del patio a mi hermano con Mimi. Estaban besándose como si no hubiese un mañana y ambos nos sorprendimos mucho porque no nos lo esperábamos.

Fuimos comentando de camino a su casa los indicios que habíamos visto para esa pareja y eran escasos, aunque habían empezado a sucederse unos meses atrás. Pensándolo fríamente me pareció que hacían buena pareja, eran tan raros (cada uno a su manera) que parecían complementarse y tener lo que le faltaba al otro. Seguro que les iba muy bien.

-Ya casi todos tienen pareja, se nota que vamos haciéndonos más mayores -dijo Kari.

-Es cierto, Yolei y Ken, Tai y Sora, mi hermano y Mimi, Davis y sus innumerables ligues...

-Recuerda que Joe tiene novia, la conoció en la Universidad.

-Es cierto. Y a Cody creo que le gusta una chica de su clase aunque no me ha dicho quién es -confesé.

-A Izzy también le gusta una chica y tiene una cita con ella la semana que viene, se lo escuché comentando a Mimi y a Sora el otro día, pero no sé quién era porque es de su curso.

-Lo que decíamos, todos acabamos rendidos al amor.

-Sí... ¿Tú sientes algo por alguien?

La miré a los ojos, estábamos ya ante su puerta pero no me importó. Aquí tenía una nueva oportunidad de decirle que la adoraba, que bajaría la luna del cielo por ella si hiciera falta, pero nuevamente fui interrumpido.

Cuando abrí la boca para contestar, un coche pitó y miramos a ver si era a nosotros. En efecto, era mi madre, y me hizo señas para que subiera al vehículo. Suspiré. Ya era mala suerte, nunca me la encontraba y justo hoy tenía que pasar por allí en ese mismo momento. Dediqué a Kari una triste sonrisa y me pareció que ella también estaba algo decepcionada, aunque pensé que tal vez eran imaginaciones mías.

**~~.~~**

A la mañana siguiente estaba desayunando tranquilamente cuando sonó el teléfono. Lo cogió mi madre y me gritó que era para mí. Fui a por el que estaba en el salón, mirando extrañado la hora porque no eran más de las diez de la mañana, y respondí.

-¿Si?

-¡TK! ¡Soy Yolei! -me gritó mi amiga extremadamente emocionada-. ¡Davis tiene un tío que tiene caballos!

-Ah, qué bien... -dije sin comprender.

-¡Ha conseguido que nos dejen ir a todos hoy a pasar la tarde, podremos dar una vuelta a caballo!

-Oh, qué guay, hace ya bastante tiempo que no voy a caballo y siempre me ha gustado.

-Hemos quedado a las cuatro en la puerta del colegio, nos llevan mi padre, el de Ken y el tuyo.

-Genial. Oye, ¿has avisado a...? -comencé a preguntar para saber si ya se lo había dicho a Kari.

-Sí, a la primera que he llamado ha sido a Kari y también me ha preguntado si te he avisado a ti -me interrumpió riéndose.

Sonreí, empezaba a darme igual que se rieran de mí todo el tiempo. Lo que me había gustado era saber que ella también se había preocupado por mí. Me dijo lo que tenía que ponerme y lo que tenía que llevar (es que íbamos a hacer un picnic por allí), así que me duché y lo arregle todo. Le conté a mi madre el plan y ella se puso nostálgica recordando sus años de juventud, últimamente hacía eso mucho.

Cuando llegué a las cuatro a la puerta de la escuela me encontré a Kari sola. Me acerqué por detrás y le tapé los ojos. Ella tanteó mis manos después de haber soltado un grito ahogado por el susto. De pronto sonrió.

-TK, eres tú.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? -pregunté extrañado mientras la soltaba.

-Por tu olor -respondió sonrojada.

¿Mi olor? Me olisqueé pero no olía a nada. Bueno, se dice que cada uno no nos solemos oler a nosotros mismos. Recordé cuando me dio la sensación de que ella aspiraba mi aroma y sonreí. _Le gustaba cómo olía_.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-Se quedó ayer a dormir en casa de Sora, es que su madre había ido a no sé dónde y aprovecharon que estaban solos.

Me reí con ella mientras asentía con la cabeza. Llegaron los demás poco después, bastante puntuales a decir verdad porque Davis siempre solía llegar tarde. Al parecer todos estábamos entusiasmados con la idea de montar a caballo. Joe no venía porque tenía que estudiar e Izzy estaba de viaje, así que éramos diez personas. Llegamos al lugar y nos dieron a cada uno un caballo. Gracias a las súplicas de Davis, conseguimos que su tío nos dejase llevarnos los caballos sin acompañamiento de ningún guía. En realidad nos lo permitió porque vio que la mayoría los manejábamos muy bien. Kari nunca había montado a caballo pero parecía tener habilidad con los animales porque su yegua hacía totalmente encantada todo lo que le dijera.

Trotamos por el campo entre risas y charlas. Vimos una pequeña colina que tenía un camino y pensamos que las vistas desde allí debían ser magníficas. Los cuatro mayores decidieron quedarse disponiendo las cosas para el picnic, aunque sospeché que en realidad querían estar las parejitas tranquilas. Recordé que no le había dicho nada a mi hermano, ya le recriminaría luego que no me hubiera contado nada de su relación con Mimi. Mientras ascendíamos me di cuenta de que Kari le dio su cámara de fotos a Yolei para que grabase un vídeo. Era un aparato magnífico y fotografiaba y grababa todo con mucha calidad, se lo habíamos regalado entre todos en su último cumpleaños, obviamente había sido idea mía.

Me puse el primero porque el sendero se estrechó bastante y comencé a ascender. Era embriagandor el aire fresco que se respiraba en el campo y me encantaba ir a caballo. Llegué a la cima y los demás fueron reuniéndose conmigo. Entonces me di cuenta de que mi mejor amiga no estaba.

-¿Dónde está Kari?

-La he visto detenerse cuando empezábamos a subir, pensaba que iba a mirar algo pero igual se ha vuelto con los demás -me dijo Yolei mientras me apuntaba con la cámara.

Miré hacia abajo y vi una columna de un humo muy negro. No supe por qué pero tuve un mal presentimiento. Busqué el origen del humo y vi un pequeño incendio cerca de una cabaña. Pero eso no fue lo que me horrorizó, ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en dos ancianos que trataban de luchar contra las llamas. Lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en Kari. Iba a toda velocidad hacia allí con su yegua, hizo que saltara un pequeño río que la separaba de su destino y después se bajo dirigiéndose hacia el fuego.

-¡Mierda! -exclamé asustado.

Sin pensarlo demasiado me bajé de mi caballo y comencé a descender por la escarpada pared de la colina. No tenía tiempo de dar la vuelta y bajar por el camino, _tenía que llegar junto a ella_. Escuché los gritos de Yolei para que me detuviera pero la ignoré por completo. Resbalé un poco y me hice un rasguño en una mano pero me dio igual.

-Nosotros daremos la vuelta, quedaos cuidando vuestros caballos y el de TK -pidió Ken a su novia y a Cody.

-Si morimos contad nuestra hazaña -gritó Davis mientras se marchaban.

No tuve que verla para saber que Yolei lo habría fulminado con la mirada, supuse que nuestro amigo solo quería calmar un poco la creciente tensión. Me frustré por lo lento que bajaba y me solté a dos metros del suelo. Caí sentado y me dolió bastante pero no me importó, sino que me levanté y eché a correr hacia Kari. Llegué al riachuelo y lo atravesé sin preocuparme por estar mojándome entero. Vi a mi amiga tratando de apagar las llamas con su chaqueta. Extrañamente su yegua seguía a su lado, a pesar de que a los caballos les aterraba el fuego. Con horror vi que una rama bastante gruesa de un árbol se rescrebajaba e iba a caer sobre Kari. Corrí aún más fuerte si era posible y llegué en el momento justo para apartarla. Quedamos echados en el suelo rodeados de llamas y tosiendo por el humo.

-TK... -me llamó ella entre aliviada y suplicante.

La ayudé a levantarse y me quité la chaquera para tratar de sofocar el incendio. Por fin pareció que conseguíamos algo y poco a poco vi las llamas ir extinguiéndose. Los ancianos nos dieron las gracias efusivamente pero yo no los escuché. Tampoco presté atención a Yolei y Cody, que habían atado a los caballos y bajado por la pared como yo y que seguían grabándolo todo. Ni escuché cuando Davis y Ken llegaban disculpándose por la tardanza y alegando que sus caballos no habían querido cruzar el agua por lo que habían tenido que buscar un puente. Ni siquiera me percaté de que los cuatro mayores también habían venido, alertados en un principio por el humo y después por vernos allí. Simplemente la miré y ella me miró a mí.

La abracé con fuerza mientras sentía que me escocían los ojos. Traté de aguantarme las lágrimas y la aparté lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-No vuelvas a darme un susto como este -le pedí.

-Lo siento, pero no te puedo prometer eso, tenía que ayudar -se disculpó mirándome algo avergonzada.

-Lo sé.

La volví a estrechar entre mis brazos sin importarme que todos nos estuvieran mirando. Nadie dijo nada, tal vez para no interrumpirnos, quizás deleitándose con lo que presenciaban. De repente me percaté de que no le había preguntado si estaba bien.

-¿Tienes alguna herida o quemadura?

-Pues creo que sí... -me dijo mientras giraba el tobillo.

Puede ver que su pantalón tenía un agujero porque se había chamuscado y se veía piel rojiza por el orificio. Me asusté de nuevo y la cogí en brazos para sentarla en una gran roca que había allí. Le levanté un poco el pantalón y sentí que me moría al ver la quemadura que tenía. Alguien me apartó, creo que fue Cody, y vi que la anciana a la que habíamos ayudado llegaba con una pomada y vendas. Observé con impotencia que ella hacía pequeños gestos de dolor y suspiré tranquilo al verla sonreír aliviada después de que la curasen. Tai se acercó a ella y le limpió la cara y las manos que tenía ennegrecidas por el incendio con la ayuda de Sora. Mi hermano se puso delante de mí y comenzó a lavarme también, mientras Mimi le iba pasando toallitas húmedas. Yo no era demasiado consciente de lo que sucedía y no aparté ni un momento los ojos de Kari. Aquel había sido _el_ _mayor susto de mi vida_.

De pronto me di cuenta de que Tai estaba a mi lado. Puso una mano en mi hombro, después me abrazó y me susurró un "gracias" que me sorprendió. ¿Qué me tenía que agradecer? ¿Que hubiera ayudado a la chica de la que estaba locamente enamorado? Menuda tontería. Conseguí volver del todo a la realidad cuando ella se me acercó y me abrazó de nuevo. Por fin me sentí algo más tranquilo. Me observó con detenimiento y miró angustiada las magulladuras que tenía en las manos, me las limpió con cuidado.

Nos despedimos de los ancianos, que nos lo agradecieron por millonésima vez, y nos fuimos a recoger a los caballos que habíamos dejado abandonados. Volvimos al lugar donde estaba todo preparado para el picnic y poco a poco todos parecieron ir olvidando el incidente. Especialmente por el entusiasmo de Kari dándole terrones de azúcar a los animales y por su emoción al descubrir que Yolei le había traído unas galletas que le encantaban. Sabía que estaba tratando de no arruinar el día a los demás. Yo la miré en silencio hasta que ella se dio cuenta y, a traición, me sacó una foto.

-Oye, no me hagas fotos sin avisar -me quejé sonriendo por primera vez desde lo del incendio.

Ella rió con esa risa tan angelical que hacía que me sintiera en las nubes. Vi que miraba con cariño la fotografía que acababa de sacar y después me tendió una de esas famosas galletas que tanto le gustaban. El resto de la tarde conseguí olvidarme del susto y lo pasamos muy bien. Pero cuando me metí en la cama aquella noche, no pude evitar que unas pocas lágrimas se me escapasen. Me sorprendí porque hacía muchísimo tiempo que no lloraba. El mal rato que había pasado no lo olvidaría con facilidad, había temido perder lo que más quería... ¿_Cómo iba a tranquilizarme tan fácilmente_?

.

* * *

*****_Con ese diálogo hago referencia al capítulo 13 de Digimon 02, si alguien no lo ha visto o no lo recuerda recomiendo que lo vea porque es uno de mis favoritos (es prácticamente un episodio de TK y Kari)._

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a todos los que siguen mi historia pero en especial a _Maisap_, con quien he estado charlando y me ha parecido una persona encantadora, y a _isabel-takari_, que sigue varios de mis fics.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :)**


	4. Chapter 4

.

**.·~ Bajo la lluvia ~·.**

.

Ese martes quedamos todos los antiguos niños elegidos en casa de Mimi para merendar y ver una película. Eligieron las chicas y eso provocó las quejas de Tai, Matt y Davis. Sospeché que Izzy y Joe no dijeron nada porque se sentían mal por no haber venido ese fin de semana a montar a caballo. A Ken y a Cody no les importaba, eran bastante más amables y mientras hubiera alguna risa y no fuera un dramón, les gustaría. A mí me daba igual, prefería ver algo que quisiera ver Kari. Al final vimos una comedia romántica, la verdad es que yo no me enteré mucho porque no podía dejar de estar pendiente de cada gesto de mi mejor amiga, que estaba sentada a mi lado.

Más o menos a la mitad de la película me di la vuelta para mirar a mi hermano, Tai y Davis, que a los quince minutos se habían hartado y jugaban a juegos en el ordenador de Mimi. Al girarme pude percibir el aroma de Kari. Me abrumó lo familiar que me resultó ese olor, me sentí _como en casa_, como trasladado a mi infancia. Sonreí y aspiré profundamente. Ella me miró confusa y yo solo acerté a acariciale el pelo.

Cuando acabó la película (de la cual no recuerdo el nombre, ni el argumento, ni nada... empezaba a tener verdaderamente un problema de atención), Matt y Tai se acercaron a sus novias pero recibieron sendas miradas de desprecio y ambas se cruzaron de brazos.

-¡Deberíais aprender algo de películas como esta! ¡O de Ken que se ha pasado todo el rato abrazando a Yolei sin quejarse! -exclamó Sora enfadada.

Los dos chicos pusieron cara de disgusto, habían enfadado a sus novias y ahora tenían que conseguir que los perdonasen.

-Mimi, no te enfades... -comenzó a decir mi hermano.

-¡¿Que no me enfade?! Nunca vemos nada que a mí me guste y yo me trago todos esos estúpidos partidos de fútbol -respondió Mimi.

-Tú de eso no puedes quejarte, Sora, a ti te gusta el fútbol -dijo triunfal Tai, como si eso solucionase el asunto.

Pero la mirada que le echó la pelirroja hizo que se asustase aún más, era un bocazas siempre, no lo podía remediar. Matt consiguió camelar a su novia con miradas inocentes y pequeños besos, al fin y al cabo llevaban poco tiempo juntos y eso se notaba.

-Pero estaría bien que de vez en cuando me preguntases qué me apetece ver -replicó Sora.

-Vale, tienes razón, cariño -respondió el mayor de los Yagami-. ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a ver esa película de la que tanto hablabais todas el otro día? ¿Tú y yo solos? Y luego te invito a cenar.

Ella valoró la propuesta y finalmente la aceptó dándole un beso a su chico.

-Vaya, si lo llego a saber espero un poco y así me tienes que prometer lo mismo -se quejó Mimi.

-Me lo guardo para la próxima vez que te enfades -dijo mi hermano guiñándole un ojo.

La antigua portadora de la inocencia pareció conforme con la respuesta. Bueno, no había durado mucho el enfado. Ken le preguntó a Yolei si ella también quería verla y la chica asintió con la cabeza emocionada. Solo faltaba Kari. Me di cuenta de que casi todos me miraban de manera elocuente, como diciéndome que me lo habían puesto en bandeja, solo tenía que preguntarle inocentemente si ella también quería ver la película. Incluso Izzy y Joe parecían estar en el ajo, seguramente todos hablaban a mis espaldas de que no me lanzaba nunca. Me volví hacia mi mejor amiga y ella me miró con ojos esperanzados que me dieron la fuerza de voluntad para preguntárselo delante de todos.

-Oye, Kari, ¿quieres...? -comencé a hablar.

-¡Ya estamos en casa! -gritó la madre de Mimi.

Acaban de llegar los señores Tachikawa. Me dejé caer en el sofá, derrotado. Puf. Otra vez interrumpido en el mejor momento, parecía que alguien estuviera jugando conmigo. El resto de la tarde traté de armarme de nuevo de valor pero ya me había acobardado. Capté más de una mirada desencantada de mis amigos pero intenté ignorarlos. _¡No era tan fácil!_

Más tarde vi que Kari estaba mirando algo en su cámara con mucha atención. Me puse detrás de ella y me di cuenta de que estaba viendo el vídeo del sábado, del susto que nos dimos cuando lo del incendio. Llegué justo para ver cómo nos abrazábamos. Cuando nos separamos ella le dio para atrás y volvió a ver nuestro abrazo. Sonreí con ganas. Parecía como si estuviésemos hechos para estar en esa posición, como si nuestros cuerpos encajasen a la perfección, como si ella perteneciese a mis brazos que la cogían protectoramente.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y me sorprendió mirando la pantalla de su cámara. Se puso nerviosa y bastante colorada. Balbuceó algo que no llegué a entender del todo mientras se iba a buscar a Cody como si tuviera algo muy importante que decirle. Vi que nuestro amigo la miraba con confusión y luego me miró a mí, sonriendo al ver que no apartaba los ojos de Kari. Fue mi turno de sonrojarme. Poco después nos fuimos y, cuando me despedí de la chica por la que estaba completamente loco, me costó más de lo normal separarme de ella. Cada día era más difícil dejarla marchar.

**~~.~~**

Un par de días más tarde, después de las clases estaba en casa escribiendo algunas cosas porque me había venido una repentina inspiración. Comencé a escribir sobre el día que conocí a Kari, sobre todo lo compartido con ella, sobre el día en que fue arrastrada al Mar Oscuro... E iba por esa parte cuando el timbre me sobresaltó. Fui a abrir y me encontré a Ken y a Yolei.

-¡Hola! Hemos quedado los de la clase para pasar el rato en el parque, creo que quieren jugar al baloncesto, y luego merendar -me explicó el peliazul-. Como venía a recoger a Yolei para invitarla no te he llamado. ¿Te apetece venir?

-¿Va Kari? -pregunté sin pensar.

Mis amigos cruzaron una mirada de complicidad y una sonrisa. Vale, estaba siendo muy obvio. _Tal vez demasiado_. Pero ya me daba exactamente igual.

-Íbamos a ir ahora a por ella -respondió Yolei-. Si vienes tú seguro que quiere venir también.

Traté de no darle mucha importancia a su comentario, aunque no pude evitar sonreír. Me cambié de ropa y nos dirigimos a casa de los Yagami. Llamamos al timbre y nos abrió el padre de Tai y Kari. Después de saludarnos y dejarnos pasar nos ofreció algo para beber pero le dijimos que no era necesario. Tai salió de su habitación y nos vio allí. Nos saludó con una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para llamar a Kari, la cual salió algo sorprendida por la inesperada visita. Yolei le explicó el plan y la portadora de la luz pareció conforme con la idea.

-Vale, voy a ponerme algo para poder hacer deporte.

-Nosotros vamos yendo y te esperamos allí -dijo Ken mientras me miraba levantando las cejas.

-Yo te espero aquí y vamos juntos -me ofrecí habiendo captado el mensaje.

Agradecí en mi fuero interno a mi amigo por darme unos minutos a solas con Kari. Ella se vistió bastante rápido y nos fuimos después de despedirnos de su familia. Caminábamos deliberadamente lento, al menos yo lo hacía y me daba la sensación de que ella también. Era tan cómodo estar con ella... Incluso si nos quedábamos en silencio parecía que nos comunicábamos sin palabras, simplemente nos era suficiente la presencia del otro. Cuando llegamos al parque nos encontramos a bastante gente de nuestra clase. Hicimos dos equipos y empezamos a jugar.

Davis se quejó porque prefería jugar al fútbol pero los demás parecieron conformes con practicar baloncesto. Fue divertido porque transgredíamos bastante las reglas. Algunos cogían el balón y echaban a correr sin botarlo siquiera, otros se olvidaban de quién era su compañero y quién no y acababan pasando la pelota a sus adversarios. Kari, que iba en el otro equipo, llevaba la pelota y aproveché para arrinconarla. Ella se puso de espaldas y siguió botando el balón mientras trataba que no se lo quitase.

-Takaishi, vamos a daros una paliza -me retó.

-Eso habrá que verlo, Yagami -le seguí el juego.

Se giró un poco para sonreírme y, estando tan cerca, pude sentir su aliento en mi cara. Miles de mariposas parecieron revolotear en mi estómago y perdí la noción de dónde estaba. _Solo quería hacer desaparecer la distancia que nos separaba_. Pero en ese momento pasó por allí uno de su equipo y ella le tiró el balón. Me obligué a mi mismo a alejarme de mi amiga y corrí tras el chico. Le quité la pelota y se la pasé a Ken, que estaba en mi equipo. Entre los dos llegamos a la canasta y marqué un triple. Me di la vuelta y miré desafiante a Kari. Ella se encogió de hombros mientras reía, como admitiendo la derrota.

Volvió a ponerse el balón en juego y vi que Akane, una chica de nuestra clase, lo cogía. Me dirigí hacia ella y la marqué para que no pudiera pasar la pelota. Pero sus intenciones eran un poco extrañas y comenzó a pegarse a mí exageradamente mientras me miraba sonriendo. Frunciendo el ceño me alejé un poco de ella. Yolei, que era de mi equipo, fue corriendo hasta Akane y, mirándola muy mal, casi le arrancó el balón de las manos. Aliviado, escapé de aquella extraña situación y continué con el juego.

Un rato después decidimos descansar y me senté en el hueco que quedaba libre en un banco, porque los demás lo habían ocupado. Kari se me acercó, trayendo consigo su teléfono móvil.

-Mira el vídeo que grabé ayer a Tai -me dijo riendo.

Para poder ver mejor, o al menos fingiendo que esa era la razón, la cogí y la senté en mis piernas. La rodeé con mis brazos y volví a aspirar su aroma mientras apoyaba mi barbilla en su hombro. _Era tan agradable_... Traté de prestar atención al vídeo en lugar de a lo rojizo de sus mejillas y me reí con ganas. Tai estaba en su habitación usando un peine como micrófono y bailando exageradamente mientras cantaba una canción espantosa.

-Lo estás enseñando a todos para vengarte de cuando nos enseñó tus fotos en pañal, ¿verdad?

-Exacto -afirmó ella sonriendo maliciosamente.

Después se levantó y se acercó a Yolei para enseñárselo también. Seguía mirando a mi mejor amiga embelesado, cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba en mi regazo y una cabellera morena me tapó la vista. Desconcertado, miré a quien se me había sentado encima y vi que se trataba de Akane.

-Estoy muy cansada, TK -me dijo entre seductora e inocentemente.

Yo fruncí el ceño y, sin muchos miramientos, me levanté. Le cedí el asiento como buen caballero y me acerqué a Davis y a Ken, que no se habían perdido detalle de lo que había pasado. También aprecié que Kari y Yolei miraban muy mal a Akane.

-Oye, está bastante buena, no sé por qué la rechazas -se burló Davis.

-Eres un idiota -le dijo Ken poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Solo bromeaba, ya sé que TK solo tiene ojos para Kari.

Enrojecí violentamente y me crucé de brazos, algo enfurruñado. Mis dos amigos me miraron de una forma extraña que al principio no supe interpretar, entonces me di cuenta de que estaban algo dolidos. Recordé que me dio un poco de rabia que mi hermano no confiase en mí para contarme sus sentimientos por Mimi y me sentí mal por que ellos se sintieran desplazados.

-Como le digáis a alguien algo de lo que os voy a contar ahora dejaré de ser vuestro amigo, ¿entendido? Ni siquiera a Yolei -amenacé mirando especialmente a Ken.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y me observaron expectantes. Miré a mi alrededor, asegurándome de que nadie pudiese escucharnos y después bajé la voz.

-Sí, sé que todos os disteis cuenta antes que yo de mis sentimientos por Kari pero es que estuve muy ciego. Quiero decirle que la quiero pero cada vez que surge una oportunidad nos interrumpe algo o alguien.

-Me alegro mucho de que te hayas decidido, ya verás que te va a ir muy bien -me dijo Ken.

-Es cierto, a mí me gustó mucho ella pero la olvidé porque siempre se vio esa extraña conexión que tenéis y sabía que no tenía posibilidad alguna -admitió Davis sonriendo-. Como cuando la oscuridad se la llevó, el único que pudo ir a rescatarla fuiste tú y no es que los demás no lo estuviésemos intentando con ganas.

-Tengo algo de miedo de su reacción, pero sé que seguirá siendo mi amiga pase lo que pase.

-Eso tenlo por seguro -me dijeron los dos a la vez.

Me volteé y vi que Kari y Yolei seguían viendo algo en el móvil, tal vez más vídeos. Me acerqué por detrás e hice cosquillas a mi mejor amiga. Ella chilló un poco y me suplicó que parase. Me pareció ver que lanzaba una sonrisa de petulancia a alguien que estaba detrás de mí y, al darme la vuelta, vi que Akane se cruzaba de brazos. Bueno, me adulaba que esa chica quisiese algo conmigo, pero no podía competir contra la adorable Kari.

Nos marchamos a un bar cercano para merendar. Como éramos muchos no entrábamos dentro, así que juntamos algunas mesas y nos sentamos en el exterior. A mi derecha se sentó Kari y a mi izquierda Davis. Empezamos a mirar la carta para ver qué nos apetecía y vi que Kari estaba muy indecisa entre un gofre de chocolate o tortitas también con chocolate (es que le encanta).

-¿Quieres que me pida yo una de las dos cosas y las comemos a medias? -le pregunté sonriendo, aunque yo prefería una tarta de manzana que tenía buena pinta.

-No hace falta, creo que me apetece más el gofre. Tú pide esto que sé que te gusta mucho -me dijo señalando la foto de la tarta en cuestión.

_Cómo me conocía_. Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, mirando el número para cuando tuviéramos que hacer el pedido.

-¡TK! ¿Te comes a medias conmigo la tarta de queso? -me preguntó Akane.

Por alguna razón pestañeaba mucho mientras me sonreía, supongo que se le había metido algo en el ojo. Yo le dije que lo sentía pero que no me apetecía. Al girarme hacia la derecha recibí una mirada de aprobación de Yolei yo fruncí el ceño aunque no pude evitar sonreír un poco. Merendamos entre un gran alboroto porque éramos muchos. Davis me estuvo contando una anécdota muy graciosa de cuando fue a la nieve y me reí mucho. Entonces me di cuenta de que mi mejor amiga no estaba y miré con confusión a mi alrededor.

-Yolei, ¿dónde está Kari?

-Ha ido al baño, aunque ya está tardando mucho, la verdad.

Esperé un escaso minuto más y luego me levanté para ver si estaba bien. Sabía que era una tontería pero de pronto me había preocupado. Entré en el local y vi algo que primero me dejó de piedra y después hizo que sintiera la mayor rabia que he sentido en mi vida. Tsutomu, el idiota que últimamente rondaba mucho a Kari, la tenía arrinconada contra la pared mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella.

-Por favor, apártate, ya te he dicho que no quiero -pidió ella entre asustada y molesta, tratando de empujarlo hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo sabes que no quieres si no lo has probado? -preguntó él sin retroceder.

Una furia increíble nació en mí y caminé en dirección a ellos. Cogí a Tsutomu del hombro. Él se giró para ver quién era y no le di tiempo apenas a que me mirase porque le pegué un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas en la mandíbula. Cayó al suelo por la fuerza de mi golpe. Me dirigí hacia él, dispuesto a darle otro puñetazo, cuando unos brazos me sujetaron. Vi que eran Ken y Davis, también estaba Yolei que se acercó a Kari para abrazarla.

-Como vuelvas a molestar a Kari te las tendrás que ver conmigo -amenacé mirándolo con odio-. ¿Me has oído, imbécil?

Él se levantó como pudo del suelo mirándome con miedo y asintió con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo del lugar. El dueño del bar nos echó por haber formado aquel alboroto. Pagamos cada uno lo que había comido y después me alejé de los demás sentándome en un banco que había al lado. Miraba hacia delante sin ver nada realmente, tratando de que la rabia se esfumase pero sin conseguirlo. Me moría de ganas de darme la vuelta y volver a golpear a Tsutomu, aunque al mismo tiempo pensaba que igual había reaccionado de forma un tanto exagerada.

Vi de reojo que Davis se dirigía hacia donde yo estaba, seguramente para intentar tranquilizarme, pero Kari lo detuvo. Mi mejor amiga se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado. Yo no quería mirarla porque me sentía algo avergonzado, sabía que ella no aprobaría un comportamiento como ese.

-Gracias -me dijo de pronto.

Levanté la cabeza para mirarla, estaba bastante sorprendido. El alivio recorrió mi cuerpo al darme cuenta de que no estaba enfadada conmigo porque me sonreía con dulzura. Puso su mano sobre la mía, como para darme ánimos y yo disfruté del contacto unos instantes.

-Sabes que no soy una persona violenta, nunca pegaría a alguien sin una buena razón.

-Lo sé -susurró ella dándome un cariñoso apretón en la mano.

-Es que te he visto allí, vulnerable, arrinconada por ese asqueroso... Y no he podido contenerme. De hecho estoy aguantándome ahora las ganas de ir a golpearle de nuevo.

-Estoy segura de que ya no volverá a molestarme.

Se acercó más a mí, quedando a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Entonces me miró los labios durante unos instantes y volvió a acercarse. Yo contuve el aliento mientras el corazón me bombeaba a gran velocidad. Me dio un beso en la mejilla. Sentí que me ponía colorado pero no me importó. Le regalé una deslumbrante sonrisa cuando se separó más de mí y después me decidí a decirle de una vez por todas lo que sentía.

-¡Oye, vosotros dos! ¡Nos vamos ya! -gritó una compañera de clase.

La miré con exasperación pero asentí con la cabeza. Nos levantamos y nos reunimos con los demás. Tsutomu se acercó para disculparse con Kari, al parecer todos se habían enterado del incidente. Ella lo perdonó con una sonrisa pero yo lo fulminé con la mirada. _No pensaba olvidarlo_.

.

* * *

**Agradezco a _Guest_ su bonito review aquí ya que no puedo mandarle un mensaje para darle las gracias y dedico este capítulo a _Takari95_, una persona majísima que también escribe sobre digimon y tiene una historia takari que me gusta mucho (os la recomiendo).**

**Gracias también a todos los que leen este fic que estoy escribiendo con tanto cariño y por los reviews que me animan mucho :)**


	5. Chapter 5

.

**.·~ Bajo la lluvia ~·.**

.

El viernes vino mi hermano a comer a mi casa, fue bastante agradable porque no solía estar con él y mi madre a la vez y echaba de menos eso. Me lamenté una vez más por mi desestructurada familia pero no podía hacer nada ya, solo prometerme a mí mismo que no comtería los mismos errores de mis padres. Al menos ahora se llevaban bien. Comimos hasta hartarnos y después nos apalancamos en el sofá viendo las noticias sobre deportes. Hasta que Matt miró la hora y se levantó apresuradamente.

-Vaya, llego tarde.

-¿Has quedado con Mimi?

-No, iba a tener un día de chicas con su madre. He quedado con Tai porque Sora se ha ido a no sé dónde a jugar un partido de tenis. Como nos han abandonado nuestras novias, hemos quedado para probar un juego que se acaba de comprar. ¿Quieres venir?

-No sé, no quiero molestar si ya habíais hecho planes... -dudé.

-No molestas, además igual Kari también está en casa -me replicó él con una sonrisa torcida.

Desde luego,_ sabía cómo convencerme_. Me cambié rápidamente y nos marchamos a casa de los Yagami. En ese momento no me di cuenta de que mi madre había escuchado nuestra conversación, pero más tarde ella me lo comentó y me dijo que siempre fui muy obvio hacia mis sentimientos por mi mejor amiga.

Tai nos abrió la puerta y pareció contento de verme. Preparó todo para empezar a jugar y le pasó un mando a Matt, el que perdiese me lo pasaría a mí y así sucesivamente. Tamborileé con los dedos sobre el reposabrazos del sofá esperando a que Kari hiciese su aparición. Entonces, salió de su habitación con el bolso en la mano. Se quedó extrañada de verme ahí y me encantó ver que una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-¡TK! No sabía que tú también venías.

-Me ha invitado mi hermano justo antes de venir, ha sido algo improvisado.

Ella se mordió el labio por alguna razón. Conociéndola como la conozco supe que estaba debatiéndose internamente sobre qué hacer con algo. La miré interrogante y me dedicó una sonrisa preciosa (como todas las suyas, claro). Se fue a la entrada, supuse que para irse y me puse algo triste. Ya no parecía tan bueno el plan de pasar la tarde allí. Decidí levantarme para ir al baño y escuché parte de la conversación que Kari mantenía con alguien por teléfono.

-... lo siento. Mañana mejor es que me ha surgido algo... Claro. Sí, bueno, me has pillado, es que no lo sabía y pues quiero aprovechar... Te compensaré, mañana vamos de compras y te regalo esa camiseta que tanto querías. Hasta mañana, Yolei.

Al parecer acababa de cancelar un plan que había hecho con nuestra amiga pelimorada. Me pareció recordar escucharlas hablar sobre algo de irse de compras porque Ken tenía un partido esa tarde. Sonreí y me quedé allí plantado esperando a que se percatara de mi presencia. Dejó el teléfono y su bolso, se quitó la chaqueta y se dio la vuelta sonriendo. Entonces me vio y me miró algo asustada, supongo que por si había escuchado algo. Decidí fingir que no para que no pasase un mal rato.

-¿Te vas? -le pregunté con gesto triste.

Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo de nuevo y se acercó a mí. Su mano rozó la mía al pasar por mi lado y cerré los ojos disfrutando de su caricia. Fui al baño y volví al salón, donde nuestros hermanos se insultaban incesantemente. Si normalmente se llevaban regular, añadiéndole un videojuego estaban a punto de pegarse. Exigí el mando y gané a Matt, pero luego Tai me venció con bastante facilidad. Convencimos a Kari de que jugase también y resultó que era mejor que nosotros.

-En realidad practicas para poder ganarnos, reconócelo -la piqué, pues era extraño que fuera tan buena siendo esa la primera vez que jugaba.

-Lo que pasa es que sois tan malos que os vence una chica dándole a botones al azar -replicó ella riendo.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde así y cuando se hizo de noche comenzaron a sonarnos las barrigas. Los señores Yagami habían salido con unos amigos y volverían tarde así que nos quedamos a cenar.

-¿Os apetecen unas pizzas? -preguntó Tai-. Fui con Sora la semana pasada a una pizzería que me encantó, podríamos ir allí para traerlas porque no sirven a domicilio.

-Pero si es la que me comentaste está muy lejos -repuso Matt.

El castaño reflexionó unos instantes y después una pícara sonrisa apareció en su cara. Se dirigió al teléfono y marcó un número que nosotros no llegamos a ver, después dio golpecitos con el pie esperando a que contestasen. Resultó que Joe le debía un favor (aún no nos han contado de qué se trataba así que debe ser algo embarazoso) así que lo convenció para que viniese a buscarnos, nuestro amigo acababa de sacarse el carnet de conducir. Resultó que traía a novia con él, Tai había interrupido una cita. La chica nos miró con cara de pocos amigos desde el asiento de copiloto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No entráis todos -dijo Joe preocupado.

-Da igual, nos apretujaremos -le quitó importancia mi hermano.

Instó a Tai a entrar en el coche y me guiñó un ojo mientras entraba también. Entendí lo que pretendía y sonreí, aunque como siempre me sonrojé un poco. Me senté en el asiento que quedaba libre y le propuse a Kari que se sentase en mi regazo. Entró con cuidado al vehículo, mientras yo vigilaba que no se golpease la cabeza, y se sentó algo tensa.

-Apóyate en mí, estarás más cómoda -dije todo lo inocentemente que pude.

Vi que Joe me dirigía una mirada por el retrovisor mientras arrancaba el coche, creo que estaba sonriendo. Mi mejor amiga se recostó sobre mi pecho y yo puse el cinturón alrededor de nosotros dos como pude. Me preguntaba si la portadora de la luz notaría lo_ increíblemente_ _rápido _que latía mi corazón, supuse que sí pero decidí que me daba igual con tal de tenerla tan cerca. Llegamos a la pizzería bastante más pronto de lo que hubiera querido, creo que el viaje se me hizo tan corto por estar todo el tiempo pendiente de ella.

Entramos al local y pedimos unas pizzas. El antiguo portador de la sinceridad y su novia (no recuerdo el nombre, no estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo) decidieron también llevarse algo para comer. Mientras tanto vi que Kari miraba de cerca una máquina de esas que tienen bolas de plástico con juguetes dentro. La escuché murmurar algo parecido a "qué monos" mientras observaba unos pequeños peluches que había. Después dijo que iba al baño. Nuestros hermanos se acercaron a unos amigos que habían visto en una mesa y me quedé solo con la parejita. Suspiré, algo incómodo, esperando a que mi mejor amiga regresase. Me giré a la máquina de juguetes y la observé. Entonces se me ocurrió que estaría bien comprarle uno a Kari.

Metí una moneda y giré la pequeña manivela. Cogí la pequeña bola de plástico mientras la miraba desencantado: me había tocado un coche. Busqué a mi alrededor hasta que encontré a un niño y se lo regalé, ante las miradas primero desconfiadas y después agradecidas de sus padres. Volví junto a la máquina y la miré exasperado. Me decidí a probar una última vez (aunque a quién quiero engañar, si no hubiera conseguido un peluche hubiera vuelto a probar). Tuve suerte y me tocó una pequeña rana bastante bonita.

Entonces volvieron Tai y mi hermano, mirándome con curiosidad por el juguete que tenía en la mano. Les sonreí algo avergonzado, igual no había sido buena idea. Me di cuenta de que Joe le decía a Matt algo al oído y los dos se rieron, estaba seguro que era de mí. En ese momento volvió Kari y le tendí el peluche sin pensármelo demasiado.

-¿Y esto? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Sé que te habían gustado.

-Oh, es el más mono, muchas gracias -me dijo bastante emocionada.

Me dio un abrazo y yo apenas acerté a devolvérselo. El antiguo portador del valor me miraba frunciendo el ceño pero, cuando su hermana se le acercó para enseñarle el regalo con una sonrisa deslumbrante, no pudo evitar sonreír. Por fin nos dieron nuestro pedido y nos marchamos. Volvimos a viajar igual que antes, rodée a Kari con mis brazos para acercarla más a mí, embriagado por su aroma. Ella se acomodó contra mi pecho y suspiró. No podía verla pero hubiera jurado que sonreía.

Llegamos a casa de los Yagami y comimos las pizzas mientras veíamos una serie bastante buena que echaban en la tele. El segundo episodio era repetido y empecé a perder el interés, así que me dediqué a mirar de vez en cuando a Kari. Al final se quedó dormida abrazada a un cojín y acurrucada en su sitio. Era la cosa _más encantadora_ que había visto jamás. Aparté un mechón de pelo que había caído sobre su cara y la escuché suspirar ligeramente. Estuve mirándola fijamente unos minutos hasta que recordé que no estaba solo en la habitación.

Miré a nuestros hermanos y cada uno tenía una expresión bien distinta. Tai estaba cruzado de brazos y me miraba exasperado, mientras que Matt sonreía burlonamente como hacía siempre. Me apresuré a sentarme bien y volver a mirar la pantalla. Aunque no aguanté más de dos minutos sin echar otra mirada a Kari. Un rato después volvieron sus padres y mi amiga se despertó por el ruido. Se rascó un ojo y me sonrió. Yo me quedé mirándola con ternura sin acordarme de disimular. Últimamente se me olvidaba todo el tiempo.

Mi hermano me sacó de mi ensoñación diciendo que era hora de irnos y me levanté. No sin antes despedirme de Kari y acariciarle la cabeza al marcharme. Cuando fui a dormir ese día recordé su rostro tranquilo mientras soñaba y deseé poder observarla mientras dormía. Me daba una sensación de paz _indescriptible_.

**~~.~~**

Al día siguiente me levanté de muy buen humor, el día anterior había sido fantástico. Aunque en realidad últimamente todos los días lo eran, sobretodo desde que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por Kari. Era extraño que siempre fuera lo último que pasaba por mi mente al dormir y lo primero al despertar. Incluso aparecía recurrentemente en mis sueños, en ellos no veía frustrado mi intento de declararme y _siempre_ había un final feliz.

Me hice el desayuno, después lo lavé todo y pensé en qué hacer. Hacía buen día así que igual salía a echar unas canastas, me sentía ocioso. Pero me llamó Davis para ir al centro comercial y jugar al futbolín, también venían Ken y Cody. Recordé que Kari había cancelado sus planes de la tarde anterior con Yolei así que supuse que habrían quedado ese día para ir de compras. Acepté la invitación y, después de comer, me preparé para salir. Como siempre llegué el primero, debería empezar a salir un poco más tarde porque luego me toca esperar.

-Hola, TK -me saludó Cody al llegar.

-Buenas. ¿Qué tal te ha ido la semana? Que apenas te he visto.

-Bastante bien, tuve un examen pero creo que lo he aprobado sin problemas así que no me puedo quejar.

-Y, ¿qué tal te va con la chica que te gusta? -pregunté maliciosamente.

Al instante mi amigo se fue poniendo rojo. Se cruzó de brazos, algo molesto porque lo picase con ese tema, pero después puso gesto de satisfacción y me devolvió la broma.

-¿Qué tal te va a ti con Kari?

Yo negué con la cabeza sonriendo. _¿Por qué todo el mundo lo sabía?_ No le tuve que contestar porque en ese momento llegaron los dos que faltaban y nos fuimos a la sala de juegos. Davis nos dio una paliza a todos al futbolín y Cody y yo ganamos en el air hockey. Pensamos en jugar una partida a los bolos pero de pronto Ken miró la hora y nos metió prisa para irnos. No comprendía nada porque solo eran las siete. Cuando llegamos a una fuente de en medio del centro comercial pareció perder las ansias por irnos y se sentó en un banco. Era obvio que tramaban algo.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

-No te preocupes, te va a encantar -me dijo Davis riendo y señalando con la cabeza detrás de mí.

Yo lo miré con confusión pero lo comprendí todo al darme la vuelta. Yolei y Kari caminaban por el pasillo hacia nosotros sin habernos visto todavía, o al menos mi mejor amiga no había advertido nuestra presencia porque estaba guardando algo en un bolsa que llevaba.

-No sé por qué te has empeñado en que me pusiera la falda que acabo de comprar -se quejó-. Prefería estrenarla en una ocasión especial...

Entonces me vio y una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Se acercó a nosotros arrastrando a Yolei del brazo y la pelimorada me miró maliciosamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué sorpresa! No sabía que estaríais por aquí -dijo inocentemente.

No sé la razón, pero la verdad es que ese comentario sonó muy falso. Se acercó a su novio y le preguntó a Kari si le importaba que se fuera con él, porque ya habían comprado todo lo que querían. Ella negó con la cabeza y al instante Davis recordó que había quedado con una chica un rato después y Cody que tenía entrenamiendo de kendo. Los miré con las cejas levantadas, pues obviamente todo eso era mentira, y no nos dieron tiempo a decir nada porque se fueron los cuatro apresuradamente.

Me volví hacia Kari, agradeciendo a mis amigos aquella especie de encerrona que habían organizado, y le sonreí bastante contento. No contaba con verla ese fin de semana y de pronto el día había dado un giro a mejor. Ella pareció también bastante contenta y no se quejó mucho cuando me acerqué para cogerle la bolsa que llevaba, no pensaba dejar que cargase con ello.

-¿Quieres ver alguna tienda más? -le pregunté.

-Me he quedado con ganas de entrar a la tienda de animales, si te apetece podríamos ir.

-Claro, me encanta ver a los cachorros -respondí con sinceridad.

Nos dirigimos hacia allí charlando de tonterías y, una vez dentro, vi cómo a Kari se le caía la baba con todos los animales que había. Tenía carantoñas para dedicar a cada uno de ellos y todos la observaban con atención intentando tocarla. Sospecho que tiene una habilidad especial con los animales, bueno ellos tienen un sexto sentido así que tal vez se den cuenta de lo maravillosa que es la portadora de la luz.

-Mira este gatito, TK, es super mono -me dijo señalando a uno que nos miraba con sus grandes ojos.

-Es muy bonito, aunque tengo que decir que tu gato me gusta más.

Por alguna razón que no comprendí mi comentario hizo que se entristeciera. Dejó de sonreír y suspiró pesadamente. Me asusté y me acerqué a ella sin saber qué era lo que había hecho mal.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Es que Miko está ya muy mayor, tengo miedo de que le pase algo -me confesó con tristeza.

-Está muy sano, estoy seguro de que todavía le queda mucho por delante -traté de animarla.

Me puse a su lado y pasé mi brazo por su cintura, acercándola a mí. Ella apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y nos quedamos bastante tiempo en esa postura. Yo no prestaba atención al gatito que teníamos delante y me dio la sensación de que ella tampoco. Era tan agradable estar así, tan natural... _como si ese fuera el lugar del mundo al que pertenecía_. Entonces se nos acercó la anciana que llevaba la tienda y nos separamos bruscamente.

-¿Queréis algo, tortolitos? -preguntó amablemente.

Negamos con la cabeza después de ponernos muy colorados y nos dispusimos a marcharnos. La adelanté y le abrí la puerta para que saliera, algo que siempre hacía, y Kari me sonrió cariñosamente. Dimos una vuelta por el centro comercial y después decidimos parar en algún sitio porque nos dolían ya las piernas, es que llevábamos muchas horas de pie.

-¿Te apetece que te invite a un helado?

-No hace mucho tiempo para helado ya -me respondió riendo-. Pero sí que me apetece un batido.

-Tienes razón, vamos allí que los hacen muy buenos.

Nos sentamos en una mesa de un bar. Kari pidió un batido de chocolate (ya he mencionado antes que le encanta, es verdadera pasión la que tiene por ese dulce, tanta que a veces me gustaría transformarme en chocolate) y yo un zumo de varias frutas que me gustaba mucho.

-Para que quede claro ya, soy yo la que invita -dijo ella.

-Por supuesto que no -repliqué.

-Que sí.

-No.

-Bueno, entonces cada uno pagará lo suyo -propuso para acabar la discusión.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, aunque en realidad planeaba pagar la cuenta. Sospeché que ella tramaba algo parecido así que me dije que tendría que ser rápido. Nos trajeron nuestros pedidos y bebimos en silencio. Un silencio tranquilo y cómodo, como_ todos _los que compartíamos. La observé con detenimiento, tratando de memorizar cada pequeño lunar que tenía, la forma exacta en la que su pelo caía, la punta de su nariz... Entonces ella se dio cuenta de mi escrutinio y me miró. Pero yo, lejos de avergonzarme y mirar a otro lado, le aguanté la mirada.

Nos quedamos observándonos el uno al otro durante un tiempo que se me hizo eterno y al mismo tiempo demasiado corto, como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido y solo existieran esos ojos cobrizos que tanto adoraba y por los que daría mi vida si fuera necesario. De nuevo, había llegado la ocasión perfecta para expresar todo lo que mi corazón gritaba cada vez que la tenía cerca. Aspiré aire para empezar a hablar pero, como siempre, fui interrumpido.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos solos aquí? -preguntó Tai de malas maneras cogiendo una silla y sentándose con nosotros.

-Yo había quedado con Yolie y TK con los chicos, luego nos hemos encontrado y ellos se han tenido que ir -respondió Kari poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Aún así su hermano me miró mal. Sora, que estaba con su novio, también cogió una silla para acompañarnos. Me pareció que me dirigía una mirada de disculpa y la sonreí para que se quedara tranquila aunque en realidad estaba muy fastidiado. Mi mejor amiga dijo que iba al baño y Tai la acompañó diciendo que también tenía que ir, aunque sospeché que en realidad le iba a dar alguna especie de sermón.

-Lo siento, se me ha escapado que ibais a estar aquí -dijo mi amiga pelirroja.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?

-¿Crees que la idea ha sido de Davis y los demás? -preguntó fingiéndose ofendida-. Claro que no. Fue de Mimi y mía. Es que Yolei nos llamó ayer por la noche contando que Kari había cancelado sus planes porque tú habías ido a su casa y, como habían quedado hoy, pues se nos ocurrió esta encerrona para que pudieseis estar a solas un rato. Si no te lanzas tú, habrá que ayudarte un poco.

Yo no pude más que reírme.

-¿Mi hermano se ha chivado?

-Así que a él se lo has reconocido, ¿eh? No, no nos ha dicho nada pero todos lo sabemos desde hace mucho. Tendremos que pensar un nuevo plan para ayudarte.

-Os lo agradezo -dije, ya no tenía sentido disimular por más tiempo-. Aunque en realidad me gustaría que fuera algo espontáneo, que surja cuando tenga que surgir.

-Está bien, respeto tu opinión -respondió Sora sonriendo.

Entonces vimos que los hermanos Yagami se acercaban de nuevo. Kari tenía gesto de fastidio, seguramente había tenido razón al pensar en que iba a recibir un sermón de su hermano. Supuse que nuestros amigos mantenían a Tai al margen de sus planes sobre Kari y yo, al fin y al cabo el antiguo portador del valor nunca iba a aceptar que alguien tocase a su hermanita. No obstante, sabía que en realidad él se alegraba de que yo estuviera con ella para cuidarla, que confiaba en mí. Así que seguiría bastante tiempo con su bipolaridad de agradecerme que estuviera pendiente de ella y mirarme mal cuando lo hacía, pero en el fondo me apreciaba como a un hermano pequeño.

El resto del día lo pasamos con Tai y Sora, me molestaba que nos hubieran interrumpido pero la verdad es que nos divertimos mucho e incluso fuimos al cine. Pensé en hacer eso de bostezar y poner un brazo en los hombros de Kari pero me acobardé teniendo a su hermano al lado. Aún así me encantó estar con ella. Daba igual qué hiciera, dónde o con quién, mientras mi mejor amiga estuviera conmigo el día sería espléndido.

.

* * *

**Como regalo navideño aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste. Quiero agradecerle a Ramib89 la idea que me dio de la escena del coche, gracias a eso se ha alargado mucho este capítulo.**

**Una curiosidad que no viene mucho al caso es que yo tengo un gato y se llama Miko por el gato de Kari, desde pequeña me dije que si tenía uno lo llamaría así.**

**¡Feliz Navidad a todos, espero que disfrutéis muchísimo de las fiestas! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

.

**.·~ Bajo la lluvia ~·.**

.

El domingo, un poco antes del mediodía, sonó el teléfono. Para que mi madre no se levantase (ya que para un día que descansa mejor que pueda estar relajada), salí de mi habitación y fui a contestar. Ella me lo agradeció con una sonrisa y siguió viendo ese culebrón al que estaba enganchada.

-¿Si?

-¡Ey, TK! Soy Davis. Mis padres no están porque se han ido a visitar a mis abuelos y me aburro, ¿quieres venir a comer a mi casa?

-En realidad lo que quieres es que cocine yo, ¿verdad? -dije sospechando sus intenciones.

-Yo pongo los ingredientes y tú la mano de obra, es una combinación perfecta.

No pude evitar reír ante sus ocurrencias, este chico no iba a cambiar nunca. Acepté la oferta, diciéndole que me iba a dar una ducha y después iría para allá. No tarde más de media hora y cuando llegué mi amigo me obligó a ponerme a hacer la comida porque estaba hambriento. Al final acabó ayudándome, algo muy sorprendente viniendo de él. Comimos mientras veíamos en película malísima en la tele y cuando acabamos nos preguntamos qué hacer, porque estábamos muy aburridos.

-Ya sé, vamos a llamar a los demás, podemos pasar la tarde jugando a algún juego de mesa -sugirió Davis.

Me pareció buena idea y asentí con la cabeza. Cogió el teléfono y marcó un número que no llegué a ver, pero supe de quién se trataba en cuanto descolgó, porque podía escuchar la voz. Reconocería la voz de Kari _en cualquier parte_.

-¿Diga?

-Hola, soy yo. Oye, ¿te quieres venir a mi casa a pasar la tarde?

-No sé, había pensado en retocar algunas fotografías que tengo pendientes... -titubeó ella.

-Está aquí TK -la interrumpió Davis poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

No escuché el resto, tal vez mi mejor amiga había empezado a hablar más bajo al saber que el otro no estaba solo. Poco después colgó y me dijo que iba a llamar a Yolei, porque seguramente estaría con Ken, y les diría que avisasen a Cody.

-¿Kari qué ha dicho? -pregunté al ver que no me decía nada sobre ella.

-¿Qué va a decir si sabe que estás aquí? Que viene en seguida -me contestó él como si fuera obvio.

-Voy a buscarla, no quiero que vaya sola, ahora vengo.

Me levanté apresuradamente y cogí mi chaqueta, al darme la vuelta para despedirme me di cuenta de que mi amigo me miraba de forma extraña y me quedé mirándolo interrogante. Parecía que me quería decir algo pero no se atrevía.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es por eso por lo que siempre estoy cambiando de chica.

-¿Cómo? -pregunté muy confuso.

-Bueno, es que... no quiero estar en serio con nadie hasta que no encuentre a alguien a quien quiera como tú quieres a Kari. Por quien esté dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, como haces tú -añadió algo avergonzado.

Me dejó de piedra, nunca pensé que Davis pudiera ser tan profundo. Tal vez estaba empezando a madurar un poco y todo. Le dije que algún día encontraría a alguien así y que yo me aseguraría de que no la dejase escapar. No quise demorarme más, porque no me gustaba que Kari fuera sola por la calle si podía evitarlo, así que apreté el paso en dirección a su casa. En realidad vivía bastante cerca de Davis. Cuando ya divisaba su edificio, me frené de golpe al ver una cabellera castaña muy conocida entrando en una tienda de chucherías.

Entré y allí estaba Kari, con un dedo apoyado en sus labios en gesto pensativo mientras decidía qué comprar, y sonreí como un tonto. No podía evitarlo, era verla y sentir que flotaba en una nube de felicidad. Me acerqué y me puse a su lado en la misma pose que tenía. Primero no se dio cuenta pero de pronto pareció asustarse por mi cercanía. Al ver que era yo me sonrió, pero también recibí un ligero golpe por mi broma.

Compramos regalices para todos y algunas cosas más. Nos acercamos al mostrador y saqué a toda velocidad mi cartera, no dándole tiempo a ella para que cogiera la suya. Pagué y después la arrastré fuera del local en dirección a la casa de Davis.

-¡Oye! Que esto lo estaba comprando yo -se quejó.

-Ayer no pude invitarte al batido porque delante de tu hermano no quería volver a la discusión, pero hoy no te me escaparás.

-De verdad que no hace falta, me hace sentir muy mal que... -comenzó a hablar.

Cogí una piruleta que había elegido yo por mi cuenta y se la puse delante de la cara, interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo. Ella la miró y sonrió, aceptando la derrota. Sospeché que pensaba devolvérmela, tendría que estar atento a partir de entonces. Cogí un regaliz y me lo comí con ganas, hacía mucho que no probaba uno y me gustaban mucho. Entonces me di cuenta de que Kari me miraba atentamente, no perdiéndose detalle de cada uno de mis gestos. Mé sonrojé, pero me giré hacia ella y la retuve del brazo. Mi amiga no bajó la mirada, sino que me la sostuvo y nos miramos en silencio.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! -se escuchó el grito de Yolei.

El portal de Davis estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y debía estar hablando por el porterillo. Me separé de Kari y vi de reojo que ella suspiraba. No pude evitar sonreír, parecía tan desencantada como yo por las continuas interrupciones que vivíamos últimamente. Llegamos a casa de nuestro amigo y poco después apareció Cody, que era el último en llegar.

Davis sacó un juego de mesa llamado "Party no se qué" (no me acuerdo bien del nombre) que consistía en pruebas distintas por equipos. Sorteamos las parejas y a mí me tocó con Kari, sospecho que amañaron el sorteo. Davis se lamentó de manera exagerada al ver que iba con Yolei al igual que ella, pero Ken y Cody parecieron conformes de estar juntos. La verdad es que lo pasamos muy bien, era bastante entretenido. La prueba de dibujar se le daba genial a Kari, es que es una gran dibujante, aunque los otros equipos no tenían esa suerte.

-¡Tiempo! -gritó Cody.

-Yolei, eres tonta, mira que decir que esto es un puente... -se quejó Davis porque no había acertado.

-Y, ¿qué es si se puede saber?

-¡Un arco iris! ¡Se ve claramente!

-¡Por supuesto que no se ve, tienes el mismo talento artístico que un mandril! -replicó Yolei enfadada.

Ken se apresuró a apaciguar a su chica antes de que llegase a la violencia. Después nos tocó a Kari y a mí, mi amiga tiró el dado y eligió una prueba que consistía en que ella movía los labios y yo tenía que intentar entender lo que decía. Prepararon el cronómetro (estábamos usando uno de estos de cocina que suenan como un timbre cuando acaba el tiempo) y me puse en frente de la castaña. Pero hubo un gran problema. En cuanto empezó a mover los labios me perdí, porque no podía dejar de mirarlos sin pensar en nada más. Eran tan rosados, parecían tan suaves... _Me moría de ganas de probarlos_. Inconscientemente me fui acercando a Kari mientras ella continuaba "hablando".

En un momento paró y se limitó a tener los labios entreabiertos, lo que hizo que anhelase aún más besarla. Se me olvidó dónde estábamos y con quién, en ese momento solo podía fijarme en aquella maravilla de la naturaleza. Estaba a unos quince centímetros de mi meta cuando el estridente sonido del cronómetro hizo que volviera a la realidad. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que mis amigos suspiraban desencantados, debía de haber sido muy obvia mi intención.

-Perdona, soy muy malo leyendo los labios -me escusé cruzando los brazos tras mi cabeza.

-No te preocupes, yo también soy muy mala gesticulando -dijo Kari riendo.

Me di cuenta de que Yolei me miraba ansiosa, como regañándome por haberme parado. La ignoré y continuamos jugando. A mí se me daba bien una prueba llamada "tabú" que consistía en intentar dar pistas sobre algo sin decir una serie de palabras. Miré la tarjeta y sonreí porque me había tocado una muy fácil: ángel. Las palabras que no podía decir eran alas, cielo, guarda y aureola. Cuando prepararon el cronómetro comencé a hablar.

-Tú -dije sin pensar.

-¿Eh? -me preguntó mi mejor amiga bastante confusa-. ¿Adolescente? ¿Estudiante?

-No, espera, eh... Nuestros digimons.

Me miró a los ojos por unos instantes y después sonrió. Lo tenía ya, y yo lo sabía.

-Ángeles.

-En singular -dije sonriendo.

-Ángel.

-¡No vale! ¡Las vuestras son más fáciles! -se quejó Davis, como de _todas_ las anteriores tarjetas que habíamos acertado.

-No seas mal perdedor -lo regañó Cody.

Nuestro amigo se cruzó de brazos y todos nos reímos de él. Continuamos jugando bastante rato mientras comíamos las chucherías que habíamos comprado Kari y yo, bueno ella insistió en que eran mías pero si no fuera por ella yo no las hubiera comprado. Entonces, la portadora de la luz se me acercó mientras me miraba de forma algo extraña.

-Oye, ¿por qué cuando te ha salido la palabra ángel lo primero que has dicho ha sido "tú"? -me preguntó en voz baja para que los demás no la escuchasen.

-Porque tú eres un ángel -susurré en su oído.

Vi que sus mejillas se tornaban de color carmesí. Bajó la cabeza, aunque me pareció ver que sonreía. Los demás no se habían dado cuenta de nada porque estaban viendo cómo Ken trataba de reproducir con mímica el verbo vigilar. La verdad es que era muy complicado. Un rato después, Tai vino a recoger a Kari y yo decidí irme con ellos un trozo del camino. Cuando ya teníamos que separarnos, la castaña me abrazó y me susurró al oído:

-Tú también eres un ángel. Mi ángel guardián.

Después se fue rápidamente para alcanzar a su hermano, que creo que nos había querido dejar algo de intimidad en la despedida y se había adelantado. Me quedé allí parado unos instantes. Después, sonreí. Era increíble lo feliz que Kari podía hacerme _con dos simples frases_.

**~~.~~**

El lunes en clase me aburría bastante. Teníamos historia y no es que la asignatura no me guste sino que el profesor que la imparte tiene talento para desviarse del tema y hablar de su vida personal. Así que, como veía que Kari estaba garabateando en su libreta (ya he comentado que es una gran dibujante) se me ocurrió ponerme a escribir alguna cosa. Unas palabras nacieron en mi corazón y se fueron plasmando poco a poco en el papel, transmitiendo todo lo que no me atrevía a mostrar:

_"Puede que nunca lo haya sabido y al mismo tiempo que siempre haya sido consciente. Este sentimiento es demasiado fuerte como para surgir de la nada o para poder ser ignorado del todo. ¿Cuándo empezó todo? ¿Fue cuando me sonreíste por primera vez? ¿O tal vez cuando descubrí lo buena persona que eres? ¿O al cruzar la mirada contigo y ver ese brillo que siempre hay en tus ojos? No lo sé, creo que en realidad fue por todo eso y por nada. Porque te quiero por muchas razones y por ninguna. Porque toda tú haces que adore cada uno de tus gestos y pensamientos. Porque no existe nadie como tú y por eso he quedado atrapado en tu mirada. Porque eres lo que ilumina mi mundo..."._

En ese momento me di cuenta de que la clase había acabado. Levanté la cabeza algo confuso y miré a Kari. Ella me observaba con curiosidad, supongo que por lo concentrado que había estado.

-¿Qué escribes?

-Eh... nada, es para un libro en el que estoy trabajando -respondí sin ser muy convincente.

-¿Puedo leerlo?

Asentí con la cabeza con lentitud. Había llegado el momento. Ella cogió mi libreta y leyó las líneas que con tanto esmero había hecho para tratar de describir mi amor por ella. Cuando acabó me miró de forma extraña.

-Es precioso... Si has podido escribir algo así es que tú sabes lo que es ese sentimiento. ¿Estás enamorado?

Y ahí estaba mi nueva oportunidad, pensaba aprovecharla esta vez. Era aún más perfecta que las demás porque ella entendería que mis sentimientos eran sinceros por lo que había leído.

-Sí -contesté mirándola con intesidad-. Estoy locamente enamorado de una chica. Y esa er...

-¡Hola, encanto! -gritó Akane.

Su chillido me cortó con lo que estaba diciendo, me rodeó con sus brazos y me vi atrapado en un abrazo. La miré algo confuso y sonreí, no queriendo ser borde con ella, mientras gritaba en mi fuero interno con indignación. _Había estado tan cerca_... Cuando conseguí librarme de ella me di cuenta de que Kari se había marchado. No apareció hasta que la profesora entró en el aula y se sentó en su sitio sin mirarme. Estaba muy seria, demasiado como para creer que simplemente estaba atendiendo. Sabía que en realidad estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-Kari... -la llamé en voz baja para que me mirase.

Me ignoró por completo. La miré con el ceño fruncido y volví a abrir la boca para llamarla. Pero tuve la mala suerte de que me vio la profesora y tuve que cerrar la boca cuando me regañó. De reojo volví a mirar a mi mejor amiga pero ella parecía fingir que yo no existía. Arranqué un trozo de papel y comencé a escribir para preguntarle qué le pasaba. Entonces sonó de forma ensordecedora el timbre, aunque aún no había acabado la clase.

-Es un simulacro de incendio, poneos en fila y bajad al patio ordenadamente -sonó una voz por los altavoces.

Me puse detrás de Kari pero ella, al advertir mi presencia, avanzó hasta el principio de la fila. Estaba dispuesto a seguirla cuando mi profesora me vio y me echó la bronca por no hacer caso. Cabizbajo, volví a mi lugar en la fila y esperé intentando ser paciente mientras bajábamos al patio. Una vez allí nos pusieron por orden alfábetico. No presté atención a la charla que nos estaban dando sobre la seguridad, sino que me giré constantemente para mirar a mi mejor amiga. Ella tenía una expresión extraña, sus ojos parecían haber perdido su brillo. Me asusté mucho porque la última vez que la vi así fue cuando la oscuridad la arrastró alejándola de mí.

Sin importarme lo más mínimo lo que fuera a pasar, salí de mi sitio y fui directo hacia ella. Cuando llegué a su lado y puse mi mano en su hombro, Kari me miró con tristeza. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para hablar, alguien me arrastró hasta el lugar que me correspondía. Vi que se trataba de mi profesora. Enfadada por haberme tenido que regañar por tercera vez ese día, me ordenó quedarme al acabar las clases. Tuve que disculparme y aguantar una reprimenda bastante fuerte, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en los ojos vacíos de Kari. Sentía que de alguna manera había sido por mi culpa. _Necesitaba verla_.

En cuanto salí, apreté el paso para ir a su casa. Pero unas gotas empezaron a caer del cielo. Suspiré cansado, ¿podía ir peor aún el día? Pues sí, iba a ser peor, porque un claxon me hizo detenerme. Era Cody que acababan de recogerlo y me hacía señas para que fuera con él. No podía negarme así que me llevaron a mi casa y traté de dar las gracias de corazón. Esa tarde llamé a Kari pero se puso su madre y me dijo que mi amiga estaba en el baño, sospeché que era mentira y, cuando volví a llamar y me dijeron que se había ido a dormir a casa de una amiga, supe que me estaba evitando.

**~~.~~**

El martes me desperté de muy mal humor, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con mi mejor amiga porque sabía que estaba disgustada conmigo. Pero no sabía que mi pésimo humor aún podía ir a peor. Me pregunté dónde se había metido mi madre y, ya me iba a ir al clase, cuando el sonido de la puerta me llamó la atención. Fui a recibirla con una sonrisa y al instante supe que algo andaba mal. Me cogió de la mano y me condujo al salón, diciéndome que me sentase.

-TK, tengo algo muy importante que decirte...

-¿Es una mala noticia? -pregunté asustado por su expresión.

-En realidad, no -respondió ella sin sonar muy convincente-. Pero creo que no te va a hacer mucha gracia.

Por mi mente pasaron muchas ideas, sobre que tenía una nueva pareja, que se iba a casar y un montón de tonterías más, pero dejé de elucubrar y aguardé a que se armase de valor para continuar. Mi madre respiró profundamente.

-Me han ofrecido un puesto muy importante en Francia, me aseguran un contrato de al menos dos años y el sueldo es casi el doble del que tengo ahora, además de menos horas. Lo he aceptado.

La información inundó mi cerebro aunque no pareció que pudiera asimilarlo. Traté de serenarme, porque de pronto tenía muchas ganas de gritar y eso era algo impropio de mí. En realidad no había llegado a creérmelo.

-Nos... ¿nos vamos a Francia? ¿Cuándo?

-Mañana por la mañana, tengo que ir luego a recoger los billetes de avión -me contestó mirándome preocupada-. Les ha quedado un puesto libre y necesitan urgentemente cubrirlo.

Yo me limité a observar fijamente las manos que tenía entrelazadas. Después me levanté y me metí en mi habitación sin decirle nada. No quería hablar con ella, y mi madre tampoco hizo el intento así que me limité a pasar las horas sentado en mi cama tratando de asimilar la noticia. ¿Me iba? No podía ser cierto. Ni siquiera me acordé de que tenía clase.

A la hora de la comida mi madre llamó a mi puerta con los nudillos, pero yo la ignoré porque además no tenía hambre. Tampoco es que ella insistiese mucho. En realidad no quería verla porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Estaba arrancándome de mi vida, alejándome de mis amigos, de mi hermano y mi padre... _de Kari_. Noté que las lágrimas luchaban por abrirse paso desde mis ojos pero me contuve como pude, tenía que empezar a reaccionar porque solo contaba con un día para despedirme. Llamé a mis amigos y los cité a todos en un parque del centro a las cinco. Les dije que tenía algo importante que contarles y sé que la mayoría se olieron algo raro.

Cuando se acercaban las cinco de la tarde, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la puerta. Mi madre me esperaba allí.

-TK, si hago esto es sobretodo por ti, para poder dártelo todo, para que tengas la mejor educación...

-Ya -dije simplemente, y me marché sin mirarla.

Caminé hasta el parque en una especie de trance y casi me sorprendí de encontrarme a mis amigos. Todos habían llegado ya, estábamos reunidos los doce niños elegidos y los demás me miraban espectantes. Yo suspiré pesadamente, si yo no asimilaba la noticia ellos todavía menos. Levanté la cabeza y crucé una mirada con Kari antes de hablar, ella era la que más asustada parecía supongo que porque me conoce mejor que nadie y sabía que me pasaba algo verdaderamente grave.

-Chicos, me voy.

-¿Ya? Pero si acabas de llegar y no nos has dicho... -se extrañó Davis.

-No, no me refiero a eso. Me voy a mudar. Me voy a Francia, por lo menos dos años aunque tal vez más.

Un silencio asfixiante se formó. Todos se miraron entre ellos sin atreverse a creer lo que yo decía, la indignación fue dando paso a la frustración en más de un rostro. Pero mi mejor amiga me miraba totalmente inexpresiva, sabía que estaba en shock. Bajé la cabeza y suspiré de nuevo.

-No puedes irte, vente a vivir con papá y conmigo -propuso Matt indignado.

-Sabes que no puedo, mamá tiene mi custodia y, tampoco la quiero dejar sola por completo, ella solo me tiene a mí -contesté apesadumbrado-. Bueno, aunque quisiera no podría hasta que no sea mayor de edad.

-Entonces... ¿es definitivo? -me preguntó Joe.

-Sí.

-Y, ¿cuándo te vas? -quiso saber Izzy.

-Mañana temprano.

Gestos sorprendidos fueron el resultado de mi respuesta. Poco a poco mis amigos fueron asimilando la noticia y empecé a recibir abrazos de algunos, lágrimas de otras y palmadas en la espalda por todas partes. Pero, de la que más anhelaba yo un gesto de consuelo, no me lo otorgó. Kari estaba allí quieta, mirándome y sin reaccionar. Tai se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, eso pareció sacarla de ese estado.

-No... -susurró como en una súplica.

-Kari, tranquila -dijo Tai.

Ella retrocedió un paso mirándome como si la hubiese traicionado.

-¡No! ¡TK, no puedes irte! -gritó con fuerza.

Después se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, aunque antes pude ver que grandes lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Apreté los puños y traté de no llorar aunque me costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Las chicas empezaron a seguir a Kari pero Tai las detuvo y me miró. Era una mirada que había visto antes, aunque en pocas ocasiones. La misma que me echó cuando dejó a su hermana a mi cuidado en el mundo digital, la que de vez en cuando me regalaba cuando salvaba a la portadora de la luz de algo, la que me decía que confiaba en mí más que en ninguna otra persona cuando de Kari se trataba.

-Ella no querrá hablar con nadie más que contigo -me dijo con decisión.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y eché a correr en la misma dirección que ella. La busqué con la mirada desesperado. Sentí que el corazón se me partía al verla en un banco abrazada a sus rodillas y llorando desconsoladamente, como jamás la había visto llorar. Me acerqué y, sin siquiera decir nada, le cogí la mano instándole a que se levantase. Después la abracé con fuerza mientras entrelazaba mis dedos con su pelo, tratando de recordar cada detalle de ese momento.

-TK, no quiero que te vayas... -me sollozó.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme, te aseguro que es lo que menos quiero en el mundo, pero no tengo otra opción.

-Prométeme que no te olvidarás de mí.

-Te lo prometo, cada día pensaré en ti, te lo puedo asegurar -dije con fervor-. No dejaremos que la distancia cambie lo que tenemos.

Después nos quedamos en silencio, abrazados como si no hubiera mañana. Y es que, si en ese momento hubiera acabado el mundo, _a mí me hubiera dado igual_. No pude contenerme por más tiempo y dejé que algunas lágrimas resbalasen por mis mejillas mientras estrechaba a Kari contra mí. Tratando de protegerla del dolor, de esa punzante sensación que me estaba abrasando y que sabía que a ella también. No podía imaginar cómo sería vivir sin ver su sonrisa cada día y no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados llorando, pero fue mucho. De lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta fue de que mi madre nos miraba en silencio con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

**Bueno este ha sido el penúltimo capítulo, me da pena que esté a punto de acabar esta historia porque le tengo mucho cariño. Pero ya he empezado a escribir otro fic takari, será algo siniestro y se centrará un poco más en Kari que en TK.**

**Sin más, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que estéis pasando unas vacaciones geniales :)**


	7. Chapter 7

.

**.·~ Bajo la lluvia ~·.**

.

No me acuerdo de cómo llegué a mi casa esa noche, solo sé que volvimos con nuestros amigos, supongo que mi hermano me llevó a mi casa. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me encontraba sentado en el suelo de mi habitación, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y llorando como no lo había hecho en mi vida. En la mano, tenía aferradas dos fotos: una de todos los niños elegidos y otra en la que salía con Kari (de nuestro viaje a Estados Unidos). ¿Cómo podía mi vida cambiar tanto de golpe? ¿Cómo podía perder de pronto todo lo que más quería? No me llegaba a imaginar lo que sería vivir lejos de allí. Lejos de mi verdadera vida.

En algún momento debí quedarme dormido, supongo que por el cansancio del llanto. Me despertó mi madre y me ayudó a llegar hasta mi cama, pero no me dejó seguir durmiendo porque decía que tenía que hablar conmigo. Abrí los ojos y traté de que mi mirada no fuera de acusación, aunque no creo que lo consiguiera.

-TK, hijo, todo lo que he hecho en mi vida ha sido por darte lo mejor.

-Mamá, ya lo sé... -dije cansado, ya me había soltado ese sermón.

-Y -me interrumpió ella con énfasis-, mudarnos a Francia sería una gran oportunidad tanto para ti como para nuestro nivel de vida. No obstante, creo que las cosas materiales no pueden sustituir a las sentimentales. Vivimos bien como vivimos y tú lo tienes todo aquí, no puedo alejarte de esto.

Me incorporé de golpe y la miré esperanzado aunque con miedo de que mis ilusiones se vieran truncadas.

-Entonces... ¿no nos vamos?

-No -me respondió sonriendo-. He llamado para rechazar la oferta.

Me levanté de la cama y la abracé efusivamente, después la cogí de las manos e hice que girase conmigo por mi habitación. Estaba eufórico. No me iba a ir, no tenía que alejarme de mi vida.

-¿Cómo es que has cambiado de opinión? -le pregunté cuando me tranquilicé un poco.

-Te he visto esta tarde hablando con Kari, siempre he sabido que sentías algo por ella pero nunca creí que dos jóvenes como vosotros pudiesen tener un sentimiento tan fuerte. Se me ha desgarrado el corazón al veros, no puedo alejarte de ella, no serías feliz.

-Muchas gracias, mamá.

Miré la hora y vi que eran las doce y media de la noche, no podía llamar a nadie ahora para darles la buena noticia. Estaba tan contento que se me había pasado el sueño y me fui a la cocina para comer algo, porque de pronto estaba hambriento. Caí en la cuenta de que lo único que había comido en todo el día era un bol de cereales, el disgusto me había cerrado el estómago. No sé cuántas veces di las gracias a mi madre pero fueron bastantes y al final me dormí con una sonrisa.

**~~.~~**

Me desperté a la hora de siempre y me preparé para ir a clase, estaba deseando ver las caras de todos cuando se enterasen de que no me mudaba. Mi madre se levantó también porque tenía que ir a trabajar y me miró con curiosidad.

-Hijo, podrías dormir un poco más, no hace falta que vayas hoy a clase.

-No, no -respondí sonriendo-. Quiero ir, necesito ver a Ka... a mis amigos cuanto antes.

Ella se rio al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir, espezó a cavilar sobre lo mayor que me había hecho y no sé qué más. Cuando ya me iba, volví sobre mis pasos y le di un beso en la mejilla, después de agradecerle de nuevo que nos hubiésemos quedado.

-Sé que he hecho lo correcto, porque aquí eres feliz y entonces yo también lo soy -me dijo sonriendo.

Me encaminé hacia el colegio de muy buen humor, me sentía eufórico por seguir allí. Llegué al recinto escolar y no me encontré a ningún conocido hasta que llegué a mi clase. En la puerta estaban Davis y Ken que hablaban en voz baja con gesto serio. En cuanto me vieron sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Les expliqué que no me iba a ir y montaron un escándalo increíble, dándome abrazos y con exclamaciones de entusiasmo. Nuestros compañeros nos miraban con curiosidad y algunos, que debían de haberse enterado de mi partida, se acercaron a felicitarme por quedarme. Pero la persona a la que yo más ansiaba ver era _la única_ que no había salido por el barullo.

Entré en el aula y la encontré en su mesa, al lado de la mía. Estaba recostada en la silla mirando hacia delante pero con la mirada perdida. Pude ver que tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras y los ojos rojos, seguramente había estado llorando mucho y no parecía que hubiera dormido demasiado. Me puse delante de ella y tardó unos segundos en enfocar su mirada en mi rostro. Cuando asimiló lo que veía se levantó a toda prisa y se tiró a mis brazos.

-¡TK! ¿Qué haces aquí? -me preguntó separándose.

Me dolía tanto ver la tristeza en sus ojos que me prometí a mí mismo que haría todo lo posible por que no volviese a sufrir de esa manera. Cogí una de sus manos entre las mías y sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-Me quedo, mi madre ha rechazado el trabajo.

-¿De verdad? -me preguntó con miedo de creerme.

-De verdad. No me voy a ninguna parte.

Soltó un chillido y volvió a abrazarme mientras reía, aunque también vi que algunas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, supuse que de alivio. Sequé las pequeñas gotas que ya resbalaban por sus mejillas y apoyé mi frente en la de ella mientras aún sostenía su rostro entre mis manos. Me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo. Iba a poder ver su sonrisa todos los días,_ ¿qué más se podía pedir?_

Nos miramos en los ojos, aún en esa posición, durante minutos enteros. Entonces llegó el profesor y tuvimos que separarnos, me preguntó si sucedía algo al ver el rastro de las lágrimas en la cara de Kari y le expliqué lo que había pasado. Al final no hicimos demasiado en esa clase porque la pasamos charlando con el tutor, la verdad es que nos llevábamos muy bien con él. Casi no me enteré de cuando llegó la hora del descanso y tenía muchas ganas de ver a los demás. Davis insistió en que me pusiera detrás de él y de Ken para que la sorpresa fuera mayor, así que Kari caminó delante de ellos.

Llegamos a donde nos reuníamos todos los niños elegidos (menos Joe que ya estaba en la Universidad) y mi mejor amiga se adelantó para reunirse con los demás. La miraron extrañados por la sonrisa que tenía.

-Tenemos una sorpresa -dijo riendo.

Entonces Ken y Davis se apartaron para que los demás me vieran. Expliqué por enésima vez aquel día que no me iba a marchar y recibí abrazos de todos. Mi hermano y Tai estaban histéricos, Sora y Mimi sollozaban por la alegría, Izzy y Cody no dejaban de darme palmadas en la espalda y Yolei soltaba chillidos constantemente. La verdad es que el cecibimiento fue aún mejor de lo que me había esperado. El antiguo portador del valor se me acercó, me dio un abrazo que hizo que me levantase del suelo y después se puso junto a su hermana. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante y él la rodeó con un brazo riendo.

-Me alegro de que estés bien, me tenías muy preocupado -escuché que decía Tai.

Kari sonrió y me miró con cariño. Pasamos el resto del descanso entre risas y las demás clases también se me hicieron cortísimas, estaba tan contento que hasta me gustaban las materias. Cuando sonó el timbre de la salida recogí mis cosas hasta que sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban.

-¡Qué bien que te hayas quedado! ¿Te apetece que vayamos a algún lado este viernes? -me propuso Akane.

-Lo siento, estoy alagado por que tengas interés por mí pero yo solo te veo como una amiga -me disculpé y la dejé allí.

Llegué junto a Kari, que me esperaba en la puerta, y vi que trataba de no sonreír pero parecía muy contenta. Caminamos en uno de esos silencios tan cómodos por el pasillo. Miré por la ventana que daba al patio y recordé el día en el que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Kari. Era increíble la de cosas que habían pasado desde entonces, el tiempo parece ir muy rápido cuando eres feliz.

-Oye, TK, ¿por qué cambió tu madre de idea? -me preguntó la portadora de la luz-. Si ayer, por lo que dijiste, parecía muy decidida...

-Porque nos vio. Cuando estábamos despidiéndonos nos escuchó todo. Y se dio cuenta de que no podía alejarme de ti. Bueno, y de todos.

Ella me miró con intensidad cuando escuchó mis palabras. Yo me detuve y también la miré, me sentía bien perdiéndome en esos ojos que tanto adoraba. Era otro buen momento para decirle lo que sentía, cuando pensaba que me iba a ir saqué esa idea de mi cabeza porque ella sufriría me correspondiese o no. Pero ahora que me iba a quedar, merecía la pena decirle que la quería.

-¡Ey, vosotros dos! -nos gritó una voz.

Miramos hacia fuera y vimos a mi hermano con un paraguas, resulta que estaba empezando a llover. Mimi, que estaba a su lado, le dio un codazo. Supongo que le estaba regañando por habernos interrumpido, Matt pareció darse cuenta de su error y se golpeó con la mano en la frente. Entonces llegaron Tai y Sora, al parecer la madre de la pelirroja iba a hacer el favor a los Yagami y los iba a llevar a su casa. Y mi padre había venido a buscarnos a Matt y a mí para que comiésemos juntos. Kari me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego corrió a refugiarse bajo el paraguas de Sora. Tai se acercó a mí y me abrazó como despedida.

-Me alegro de que te hayas quedado, todos te habríamos echado de menos. Y Kari no hubiera vuelto a ser la misma.

Yo sonreí y le devolví el abrazo. Después el castaño se dio la vuelta y alcanzó a las chicas, que lo habían dejado sin paraguas seguramente de forma intencionada y se reían de él. Mi hermano y su novia me dejaron otro paraguas que llevaban y nos marchamos. Después de celebrar con mi padre que no me marchaba, volví a mi casa para ver a mi madre antes de que entrase al turno de tarde. Charlamos un rato y ella pareció contenta de verme tan feliz.

**~~.~~**

Mimi me llamó esa tarde para avisarme de que habíamos quedado todos en un restaurante para cenar, así celebrábamos que no me marchaba, y luego ver una película en casa de Joe. Íbamos a aprovechar que no había clases al día siguiente porque era fiesta. Por suerte había escampado, así que no cogí mi chubasquero cuando salí para dirigirme al lugar acordado. Me sorprendió ver que no llegaba el primero, ya estaban allí todas las chicas. Kari me abrazó en cuanto me vio y yo sonreí con ganas, _podría acostumbrarme a que me saludase siempre así_.

Cuando llegaron los demás, entramos en el restaurante y nos sentamos en una mesa que habían reservado, a mi izquierda tenía a Kari y a la derecha a mi hermano. Fue un lío pedir porque cada uno quería algo distinto y armamos bastante jaleo. Después mi mejor amiga empezó a hacer fotos, mi hermano se quejó cuando nos pidió una de los dos pero al final posó (hace ver que no le gustan las fotos pero yo creo que sí).

-Kari, dame que os hago una a ti y a TK -propuso Sora.

La castaña sonrió y le tendió la cámara. Después me miró y yo, sintiendo que éramos observados por todos los que estaban en la mesa, le pasé un brazo por los hombros y sonreí al objetivo. Cuando la antigua portadora del amor le devolvió el aparato, Kari sonrió al ver la foto y empezó a verlas todas. Me acerqué a ella y también miré las fotografías sin poder evitar reír en más de una. Vimos muchísimas, de ese día, del día que fuimos a caballo, de cuando nos peleamos con harina en mi cocina... Hasta que llegó nuestra comida, yo había pedido una hamburguesa que tenía una pinta buenísima, aunque me gané que se rieran de mí porque me pringué entero.

Bastante más tarde nos fuimos a casa de Joe. Por alguna razón todos nuestros amigos se apresuraron a coger sitio y entendí lo que pretendían al ver que nos dejaban a Kari y a mí un pequeño hueco en uno de los sofás. Davis, que se había echado en el suelo apoyando la cabeza en un cojín, me guiñó un ojo. Yo me senté y le dejé sitio a mi amiga para que se acomodase. Hubo una pequeña discusión sobre qué película ver y al final por votación se eligió una de miedo.

En cuanto empezó, vi que Kari se iba poniendo nerviosa. Se tapó la cara con las manos y miró entre sus dedos en una escena bastante tensa. Entonces nos llevamos un susto tremendo porque un tío muy raro apareció detrás de la protagonista. Lo más gracioso de todo fue que quien chilló más alto y agudo fue Davis. Estaba tan ocupado en reírme de él que casi no me di cuenta de que la portadora de la luz cogió mi brazo y apoyó su rostro contra él para no ver la pantalla.

-No pasa nada, ahora puedes mirar -le susurré cuando cambió de escena.

No es que le diera miedo la película en sí, lo que no soporta Kari son los sustos. Volvió a mirar la televisión sin dejar de aferrarse a mi brazo, cosa que obviamente no me importó. Estuvimos un rato más así hasta que un nuevo susto, aún peor que el anterior, hizo que todos pegaramos un brinco. Mi mejor amiga lo estaba pasando fatal, podía escuchar su respiración acelerada, así que solté mi brazo de su agarre ante su mirada de confusión. Después lo pasé por su cintura y la acerqué a mí. Ella sonrió y se apoyó en mi pecho tratando de no mirar de nuevo la pantalla.

Busqué a Tai con la mirada y lo vi en el otro sofá sin quitarnos el ojo de encima. Me dedicó una sonrisa de resignación, después acercó a Sora más a él y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. _Cómo me hubiera gustado poder hacer lo mismo_. Al lado de ellos estaba mi hermano con una sonrisa de petulancia, lo cual se debía a que Mimi estaba aterrorizada y prácticamente sentada sobre él mientras susurraba cosas sin sentido entre las que se podían escuchar las palabras "absurdo" y "os odio". Me reí ligeramente, lo que hizo que Kari desenterrara la cabeza de mi pecho y me mirase con curiosidad.

Le sonreí con cariño y le acaricié la cabeza hasta que un nuevo grito de todos nos sobresaltó. Davis ya no estaba tumbado y tenía el cojín abrazado con fuerza. Ken, Matt y Tai se rieron de él un rato hasta que la película se puso más interesante y prestaron atención. La verdad es que no me acuerdo de cómo se llamaba pero daba bastante miedo y la historia estaba bastante bien.

Cuando acabó nos fuimos todos tras despedirnos de Joe, se disculpó por no tener su coche (su hermano se lo había pedido) para poder llevar al menos a alguno y nosotros le quitamos importancia. Caminamos en la misma dirección al principio, hasta que tuviésemos que separarnos cada uno por su camino. En un momento me di cuenta de que Kari ya no estaba a mi lado y miré detrás para ver si la encontraba. Se había parado y observaba con atención al cielo, esa noche se veían muchas estrellas. Una brisa pasó en ese momento y la vi estremecerse.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, me acerqué a ella y la abracé por la espalda para darle calor. Ella se apoyó en mí y sonrió. Estuvimos unos instantes así y después nos separamos para alcanzar a los demás, creo que alguno ya había notado nuestra ausencia pero no se pararon para no interrumpir el momento. Los alcanzamos mientras yo frotaba uno de los brazos de Kari, después le di mi chaqueta y, aunque se quejó primero, acabó aceptándola sonriendo. Nos detuvimos más adelante para despedirnos de Ken, Yolei y Cody, que ya se iban a ir por otro camino.

-¿Tú no vienes, TK? -me preguntó el más joven del grupo.

-No, hoy me quedo a dormir en casa de mi hermano.

-Sí, mi padre se ha puesto algo nostálgico y ha insistido en que se quede, creo que mañana por la mañana quiere que vayamos a algún sitio aprovechando que tiene libre -dijo Matt.

-Yo sospecho que mi madre quiere hacer una de sus famosas recetas así que huiré de mi casa mañana -confesó Tai haciendo que nos riéramos.

-Puedes venir a mi casa si quieres, así te ayudo con ese trabajo de informática -propuso Izzy-. Sino no lo vas a hacer...

Todos volvimos a reír. Entonces una pequeña y suave mano se aferró a la mía. Miré a Kari con curiosidad y me extrañó ver que me devolvía una mirada algo asustada. Busqué por encima de su cabeza lo que podía haberla alertado de esa manera y vi cuatro tipos bastante borrachos que miraban a las chicas de nuestro grupo de una forma que no me gustó nada.

-Tai, Matt -los llamé e hice un gesto con la cabeza hacia los dos hombres que no tenían buena pinta.

Ellos pusieron gesto serio y se apresuraron a coger a sus novias. Ken ya tenía a Yolei bien cerca, seguramente se había dado cuenta antes que nosotros. Nos marchamos de allí vigilando que los cuatro hombres no nos siguieran. Yo cogí con más fuerza la mano de Kari y la insté a caminar más cerca de mí. Cuando nos alejamos un par de calles de allí nos quedamos más tranquilos. Ken, Yolei y Cody se separaron los primeros del grupo, después se fueron Izzy y Davis.

Desmasiado pronto para mi gusto, llegamos hasta el lugar donde yo me iba con Matt y Mimi, porque íbamos a acompañar a mi cuñada a su casa. Sora se quedaba a dormir en la residencia de los Yagami, habían sido amigos de toda la vida antes que novios así que tenían mucha confianza con las familias y la pelirroja a menudo se quedaba (aunque por norma tenía que dormir con Kari). No había soltado la mano de mi mejor amiga en ningún momento y cuando tuve que hacerlo me sentí extrañamente vacío. _Como si me hubieran arrebatado una parte de mí_.

-Que descanses, mañana nos vemos -le dije como despedida.

-Buenas noches, TK -me dijo sonriendo.

Yo no pude contenerme (y tampoco quise), así que me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la frente. Después me di la vuelta apresuradamente y seguí a mi hermano y a Mimi. Esa noche me dormí con una sonrisa pensando en Kari, aunque no era algo nuevo.

******~~.~~**

Al día siguiente mi padre nos llevó a Matt y a mí a un bar donde solíamos desayunar hace tiempo, la verdad es que disfruté pasar el rato con ellos. Después volví a mi casa y comí con mi madre que, aprovechando el día libre, había hecho una comida más elaborada y le salió genial. Esa tarde empezó a llover muy fuerte por lo que no iba a poder ver a Kari, según el pronóstico iba a caer una buena tormenta durante todo el día. Me pasé bastante tiempo pensando. Comenzaba a estar muy frustrado, porque estuve dándole vueltas a que cada vez que surgía una oportunidad de decirle a Kari mis sentimientos se veía truncada por algo. ¿Y si era el destino advirtiéndome de que no le dijera nada? _¿Y si era una señal?_

Reflexioné sobre eso durante toda la tarde y, al final, me dije a mí mismo lo que de verdad pensaba. La vida es en parte como nosotros queremos que sea. El azar juega un papel importante pero nosotros podemos decidir plantar cara a algo, si no se nos presenta una oportunidad por sí misma también podemos ir a buscarla. No pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados. Le iba a decir a Kari que la amaba costase lo que costase.

Y, de pronto, me encontré corriendo bajo la lluvia en dirección a su casa. Cuando llegué un nuevo impulso me llevó a recoger algunas piedras y a tirarlas contra su ventana. La vi mirar al exterior asombrada y abrió la ventana para asomarse.

-¿TK?

-¡Kari, he venido ha decirte algo que necesito que sepas y no puedo guardarme por más tiempo! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti! ¡Te amo! ¡Y si me dejas haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que seas feliz!

No me importaron los transeúntes que me miraban curiosos, ni que alguien más de su familia pudiese escucharme, lo único que me importaba era su reacción. Se quedó estática durante unos instantes y después se perdió en el interior de su habitación. Pero no había cerrado la ventana así que seguí mirando, asustado por que no me hubiese dicho nada y esperando que simplemente estuviera asimilando la noticia.

Repentinamente unos brazos se ciñeron en torno a mi cintura. Me di la vuelta y la vi allí, a mi lado, empapándose bajo la lluvia pero sin que pareciera importarle, y con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que jamás le había visto. Un nuevo brillo había aparecido en sus ojos. Me acerqué a ella, hipnotizado por lo suaves que parecían sus labios y dispuesto a probarlos. Pero fue Kari la que hizo desaparecer los centímetros que nos separaban hasta que nuestras bocas se encontraron.

Jamás creo que pueda llegar a expresar con palabras lo que sentí con ese beso, y con todos los que nos hemos dado desde entonces. Todo el mundo a mi alrededor desapareció y solo existía esa chica por la que estaba _completamente loco_. Fue un beso suave pero intenso, tierno pero apasionado, lento pero algo desesperado. Como si tratásemos de transmitirnos todo lo que nos habíamos guardado durante mucho tiempo.

-Yo también te amo -me susurró cuando nos separamos un poco.

Sonreí con ganas y la abracé levantándola del suelo. Dimos unas cuantas vueltas mientras no podíamos dejar de reír. Felicidad pura, eso era lo que sentía, no podía ser más dichoso de lo que lo era en ese momento. La deposité en el suelo de nuevo y nos volvimos a besar, esta vez con más entusiasmo aún. Entonces un grito desde su ventana hizo que nos separásemos.

-¡Takaishi, espera ahí que voy a bajar para matarte! -me gritó Tai desde la habitación.

Miré a mi novia (_mi novia_, cómo me gustaba pensar en ella de esa forma) con algo de miedo y ella se echó a reír. Me tendió la mano y la miré interrogante mientras se la cogía.

-Huyamos -me pidió.

-¿Juntos?

-Juntos, como siempre ha sido.

Le di un corto beso sin poder contenerme. ¿Cómo había hecho todo este tiempo para no comérmela a besos? Luego echamos a correr porque escuchamos unos pasos apresurados hacia nosotros. Tai venía detrás gritándome cosas sin sentido, sabía que tendría que acabar enfrentándolo pero en ese momento me daba igual. En realidad después no fue tan malo y no llegó a más que amenazarme.

Todavía cuando recuerdo cómo huimos cogidos de la mano siento que fue mágico. Porque si la vida no te da oportunidades a veces tienes que propiciarlas tú mismo. Porque, al final, lo único que importa es que estés dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por quien quieres. Y si esa persona te corresponde, serás el más feliz del mundo. Como lo soy yo desde el día que grité a los cuatro vientos que la quería, que nos dimos nuestro primer beso y que corrimos sin dirección ninguna simplemente disfrutando del momento.

Porque ese día, _bajo la lluvia_, supe que seríamos felices.

.

**~~.~~**

**FIN**

* * *

**Hemos llegado al final de esta historia, no descarto que escriba una continuación aunque no tengo nada en mente de momento. Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a _Maisap_, _Takari95_, _JapiFic_, _isabel-takari_, _Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black_, _Ramib89_, _Ivymon_, _Silvia5sisi_, _LaQueNoDebeSerNombradaTHG_ y _Guest_, porque han dejado comentarios geniales y también a todos los followers.**

**Aunque esto no es un adiós, ya podéis leer el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic: "_Si la esperanza desaparece_", un takari algo más oscuro sin dejar de lado el romance.**

**Feliz Año Nuevo a todos, gracias por haber leído esta historia :)**


End file.
